Cuartetos de Dolor
by darkness-alive
Summary: Haku, Luka, Dell y Gackupo estan en su ultimo año de la secundaria, engañar al corazón es imposible, pero ser honestos tampoco es facil, podrán llegar a un final feliz antes de que se les acabe el tiempo? Haku X Dell y Luka X Gackupo (Ya Finalizado XD)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo público (el poco o nulo que tengo) esta es una historia Haku x Dell y Gackupo x Luka (no sé porque me encantan estas parejas sobre las demás) por cierto, esta historia se desarrolla en el último año de secundaria de Haku, Dell, Gackupo y Luka.

Vemos a una tímida Haku caminar por un pasillo estrecho con una bolsa de comida hacia un

pequeño patio donde poco a poco ese distingue la silueta de un joven peliblanco que usaba

una camisa y pantalones negro de vestir, ósea, el uniforme de la escuela.

Dell-kun, buenos días - saludo Haku con un tono bajo de voz

... - Dell estaba jugando al pinball en su laptop, ignorando a Haku

esto...hoy compré un poco más de lo normal, ¿quieres? - dijo Haku ofreciéndole las galletas de su bolsa

gracias.. - Contestó Dell mientras que tomaba las galletas que le ofrecía Haku, sin quitar la mirada de la PC.

maldito come-berenjenas! - se escucho un fuerte grito a lo lejos

cara de atún! - otro grito mas, ya se podía adivinar de quienes provenían

cara de niña!

cabeza de chicle!

mariquita!

machona! - ese fue el último grito que pudo soportar Dell..

PAREN DE GRITAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! YA PARECEN MATRIMONIO VIEJO! - grito Dell con todas sus fuerzas

Dell-kun! - exclamó Haku tanto sorprendida como asustada

-entonces una espada voladora no identificada apareció, teniendo como objetivo a Dell, quien movió su cabeza y así evito su muerte-

esos 2 nunca aprenden - exclamó Dell disgustado

-entonces una kunai apareció, la cual Dell esquivo de la misma manera-

buen intento Luka, le ganaste a Gackupo - anuncio Dell refiriéndose a quienes lanzaron los gritos y armas

¡¿Cómo que perdí contra esa machona?! - dijo un chico de cabellos largos y morados

¡MACHONA TU VIEJA DESGRACIADO! - contestó molesta una chica de cabellos rosados y largos

Calma calma - exclamó Haku intentando calmar a sus violentos amigos

déjalos, es su manera de amarse - dijo Dell volviendo a su pacman

oh, y...ya veo - musitó Haku sonrojada por la teoría de Dell

NO LE CREAS HAKU! - gritaron al unisonó Gackupo y Luka

etto...etto...¿qué hago, Dell-kun? - Haku estaba algo nerviosa

no me interrumpas mientras juego

oe oe esa no es forma de hablarle a una chica, Dell - exclamó Gackupo ya estando en frente de Dell

lo dice quien llama machona a su novia - contestó Dell sin despegar los ojos de la laptop

deja de joder con eso Dell, no soy nada de ese cabeza de berenjena - dijo Luka indignada.

lo que digas, por cierto, oe Gack!

mm?, ¿qué pasa Dell? - dijo Gackupo al ser llamado por Dell

conseguí los datos que querías.

EN SERIO?! ERES EL MEJOR DELL! - grito Gackupo al oír el anuncio de su amigo

que datos?, Dell-kun - preguntó Haku curiosa

de seguro tiene algo que ver con Gumi - dijo Luka con una cara y voz molestas.

qué bien lo conoces, como se esperaba de una novia celosa - dijo Dell con un brillo en sus ojos

eh?! celosa? no...es que yo...celos no..no soy su novia! - grito Luka con la cara toda roja por el comentario del albino

Oye amigo, yo me merezco a alguien mejor - dijo Gackupo de broma, pero Luka no lo tomo tan bien

Cierto no? estarías mejor con Gumi, no? - susurro Luka con una sombra tapando sus ojos

Vamos Luka, solo estaba bromeando - dijo Gackupo, pero Luka ya había desaparecido.

Eh? y Luka-san? - exclamó Haku sorprendida

Se fue y se veía triste, mejor ve con ella Haku - dijo Dell con algo de preocupación en su mirada

Hai! - exclamó Haku antes de salir corriendo hacia donde Luka se había ido

Eres muy cruel Gackupo - dijo Dell con una leve sonrisa

Mira quién habla, el plan fue un éxito- dijo Gackupo sonriendo

Si, ahora hablando de los datos

Cuanto me cobraras esta vez?

10 dólares

Tanto?! ...esta ben!

- Dell recibió el dinero por parte del samurái y un USB -

Ok, hora de pasar los datos...ahora vuelvo - dijo Dell antes de cerrar su laptop

Eh? y los datos?

Están en una carpeta en el escritorio, solo córtala y pega, son muchos datos así que tardara.

Y a dónde vas? - grito Gackupo al ver que Dell ya se había alejado mucho

A hacer "eso"!

Cierto, ya es hora...me pregunto si aun no lo sabe Haku - exclamo Gackupo serio

- mientras tanto en el baño de chicas -

Es muy cruel, ese cabeza de berenjena - susurro Luka al borde del llanto mientras que estaba en una esquina oscura

Estoy segura de que lo dijo de broma - dijo Haku intentando consolarla

Pero el siente algo por Gumi, lo sé - dijo Luka llorando

Luka-san...creo que entiendo cómo te sientes - dijo Haku con la mirada baja

y tú que sabes?! Acaso sabes cómo se siente que el chico que quieres no te corresponda?! - grito Luka molesta

Pues..s..si si lo sé - dijo Haku con lagrimas en los ojos

Haku... no me digas que... - susurro Luka antes de abrazar a Haku en llantos

- mientras tanto en un callejón cerca del baño de hombres –

Mierda, sin duda estoy empeorando – gruño Dell con un gran dolor en el pecho

Dell-senpai? - dijo una chica de cabellos turquesas en traje de deportes.

Miku? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Dell intentando ocultar su dolor

Venía a dejarle una toalla a mi hermano Mikuo ¿y usted? – pregunto intrigada tras dar su explicación

Nada que te importe – dijo furioso Dell con una mirada asesina que pareció no hacer efecto en Miku

Okey, Dell-senpai – dijo Miku con una sonrisa antes de seguir con su camino

Ella es muy amable jeje – dijo Dell antes de sucumbir al dolor que sentía, entonces se dirigió a un bebedero que estaba cerca sacó unas píldoras del bolsillo y se las tomó.

Sin importar que, no te dejaré sin duda me quedaré a tu lado…Haku – dijo Dell antes de desmayarse.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a quien este leyendo esto XD, con esto comienzo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, para ser sincero tiendo a aplazar las cosas, es por ello que puede que para algún capitulo me tarde una semana y para otro un mes. No sé, espero siquiera terminar esta historia sin forzar el final, ni alargarlo más de lo necesario. Habiendo dicho eso….. ¡QUE COMIENZE EL CAPITULO!

- Vemos a Gackupo revisando la laptop de Dell –

A ver…una carpeta en el escritorio, no? – dijo Gackupo empezando lo que sería una ardua labor

PERO QUE DEMONIOS! – gritó el peli morado al ver 40 carpetas en el escritorio

Cálmate Gackupo, el debió haber dejado una pista - exclamó para si mismo

Mejor empiezo por revisar carpeta por carpeta

- no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que todas las carpetas estaban bloqueadas –

Maldito paranoico – maldijo Gackupo a su amigo albino.

Ahora que lo pienso…..oh! una carpeta si abre! – exclamó alegre, pero al abrir la carpeta encontró material prohibido.

Dell…no sabía que detrás de esa cara seria se escondía el alma de un acosador – susurro para sí mismo Gackupo al ver que en la carpeta habían 1.341 fotos de Haku, desde fotos de su infancia hasta fotos de ella en traje de baño escolar, uniformes, incluso una foto de ella durmiendo quien sabe como la consiguió.

Ya que….mejor espero a que regrese – dijo cerrando la "carpeta prohibida" y cerrando la laptop.

- mientras tanto Dell empieza a recuperarse del desmayo –

Mierda, creí que esta vez moriría – gruñó levantándose sin percatarse de que alguien estaba detrás de él

Problemas con el cigarro, Pulmones de acero? – dijo de broma un peli azul asustando al descuidado albino

¿Ah? Solo eres tú, Kaito – dijo Dell tras recuperarse del pequeño susto que le causó el amante de los helados

El mismo que viste y calza, donde haya un helado indefenso ahí estaré! Cuando falten clientes en la heladería ahí estaré! Cuando los helados estén de oferta ahí estaré! Si! Soy yo, el incomparable Kaito-sama! – dijo sin darse cuenta de que Dell ya se estaba marchando

¡Oe, oe, oe! ¡No me dejes hablando solo! - dijo al percatarse de la distancia entre él y el albino

¿Qué quieres ahora Kaito? ¿Otro préstamo para tus helados? – dijo con sarcasmo Dell

Nada de eso, para eso tengo a mi primo Akaito y a Meiko – dijo Kaito con orgullo

Empiezo a sentir pena por ellos, no te ofendas – dijo Dell antes de alejarse más

No hay problema! Por cierto te vi hace rato – dijo Kaito con su típica sonrisa

No tengo tiempo para estupideces – dijo Dell intentando alejarse más del peli azul

¿Ya le dijiste a Haku? De esos dolores – dijo Kaito mostrando su cara seria, cosa que casi nunca usaba

No necesita enterarse, solo le preocuparía – contestó Dell con la mirada baja

Ya veo, muy típico de ti, Dell-chan – dijo Kaito recobrando su sonrisa

Por favor, no se lo digas – pidió Dell mirando al piso

De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado – dijo Kaito despidiéndose

Gracias – susurro Dell antes de seguir su camino de regreso, pues tenía que darle los datos a Gackupo y el tiempo de receso se acababa. Pero lo que encontró cuando regresó no fue nada grato.

Ho…Hola Dell, te tardaste mucho jeje – dijo Gackupo tirado en el suelo con las ropas deshechas y un atún sobre la espalda …. antes de desmayarse

Gackupo?! Oe Gack! ¿Qué te paso?! Grito consternado Dell al ver la situación de su amigo

Solo recibió su merecido – fue lo que escucho Dell como respuesta, era una voz femenina, y sonaba tenebrosa.

Y me parece que tú sigues – dijo la dueña de la voz, quien era ni más ni menos que la rival de Haku en el alcohol, Meiko!

Me…Meiko?! ¿Qué….qué ha…haces aquí? – preguntó Dell intentando inútilmente ocultar su miedo

Solo cumplo mi labor como delegada del salón, sabes que las laptops están prohibidas y esta es la 38ava vez que te atrapo infraganti, ¿tiene el acusado algo que decir? – preguntó Meiko tronándose los nudillos

Esto… ¿todo es culpa de Gackupo? – dijo Dell con miedo intentando salvarse al sacrificar a su amigo

Dell…..mal…..di….to…..tra…i...dor – dijo Gackupo con gran esfuerzo tras la paliza recibida

Descansa en paz Dell, tus últimas palabras formaran parte de tu epitafio – fue lo último que se escucho antes del grito de miedo de Dell.

-pocos minutos después el receso terminó y todos los alumnos regresaron a sus respectivas clases, excepto cierto dúo que estaba "durmiendo con los peces" , acabadas las clases Haku y Luka, así como el resto del alumnado, regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, a acepción de Gackupo y Dell que recién estaban despertando para darse cuenta de que estaban atrapados en barriles en el rio.—

De esto solo aprendieron algo….. A veces Meiko puede ser más aterradora que cualquier cuento de fantasmas

Por ahora es todo lo que pude escribir. Y es que estoy de vacaciones, pero estas no duraran mucho y sé que si intento hacer capítulos muy largos no sería sino hasta el próximo mes que pudiese actualizar. Así que eso es todo por hoy, agradezco a Dimencio por ser quien dejó el primer review y a Atsuko Yowane por el consejo.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aquí estoy intentando hacer lo posible para no dejar esta historia colgada, si sigo escribiendo agradézcanle a la canción REQUIEM (OST de Tasogare Otome X Amnesia) por ponerme de ánimos para escribir mas. Bueno, LET´S START!

- Vemos a Dell en una cama de hospital, aparentan ser las 2 de la mañana y está oscuro, se empiezan a escuchar unos jadeos extraños viniendo de afuera de la habitación—

Mierda! – gruñe al verse incapaz de levantarse

- los jadeos se vuelven cada vez más fuertes hasta que la puerta del dormitorio se abre lentamente—

Si no me muevo….estaré… - susurra Dell con miedo

- una sombra encorvada entra a la habitación, pero desaparece rápidamente para ponerse encima de Dell-

Demonios! – gruñe al sentir el peso de la sombra sobre el

Un momento, no pesa casi anda – exclamó al darse cuenta de lo antes dicho

- un poco de luz se filtra por las cortinas, mostrando la identidad de la sombra…..que resulta ser…..Meiko! Entonces Dell se despierta de lo que fue una pesadilla causada por el castigo recibido por parte de la castaña—

Solo….fue….una….horrible…pesadilla – dijo jadeante Dell al despertarse sudando frio

¿Tú también, amigo? ¿O debería decir traidor? - dijo Gackupo sentado en una cama de hospital al lado de Dell

Gack? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Dell ignorando la pregunta del peli morado

Ayayay, ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de la paliza que recibimos de Meiko? - preguntó Gackupo con cierto enfado

Algo – susurro Dell confuso

NOS HOSPITALIZARON, DELL! TENIAS 2 COSTILLAS ROTAS! Y A MI CASI ME ARREBATA EL ENCANTO! – grito con lagrimas en los ojos Gackupo mientras que se cubría el rostro.

Pero si nunca lo tuviste – contestó Dell con una cara de desinterés total

Si si muy gracioso – terminó Gackupo con un muy notable sarcasmo luego suspiró y..

Por cierto, ¿Cómo vas con "eso"? - preguntó Gackupo serio

No hay mejoras, es más, creo que cada día está peor – contestó Dell

Ya veo, mejor díselo a Haku de una vez, tiene derecho a saberlo

Para nada, prefiero morir a decírselo

SI NO SE LO DICES DE VERDAD MORIRAS!

¿Y qué?! ¡SOLO SOY UN ESTUDIANTE MAS! - gritó Dell antes de recibir un puñetazo por parte del peli morado

Eres mi mejor amigo, y lo eres todo para Haku, ¡ENTIENDE QUE EL CANCER AL PULMON NO SE CURA CON SIMPLES PASTILLAS! ¡Y TODO ESTO POR TANTO FUMAR! - Gritó Gackupo sin darse cuenta de que alguien había estado escuchando la conversación, pero este espectador salió corriendo.

Dices eso después de golpear a un hombre herido, vaya hipócrita – dijo saliendo del cuarto, dejando a Gackupo solo.

Solo quiero mantener mi promesa, Dell no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es – susurro Gackupo

- en la recepción del hospital –

No puede ser….. ¿Dell?..…¿Cáncer al pulmón? – dijo el antiguo espectador entre jadeos tras haber escapado del dormitorio a toda velocidad.

Luka-chan? Que haces aquí? – preguntó un joven que estaba detrás de "la espectadora"

Luki? Y que haces TU aquí? – dijo Luka sorprendida por la aparición de su hermano mayor

Yo? Pues a lo de siempre…..espera, espera, espera no me cambies de tema, vamos contesta – continuó Luki tras evitar el engaño maestro de Luka

Etto...no venía de visitas ni nada…..yo…VENGO A HACER UNA DONACION DE SANGRE – respondió Luka con todo su nerviosismo

Sii claaaro, de seguro vienes a visitar al samurái ese – dijo Luki con cara pícara

Para que debería hacerlo? El ya está con Dell en la habitación – dijo molesta

EH?! No me digas que ellos son….. – pregunto Luki en un susurro a Luka, la cual se sonrojó ante tal insinuación

N….no, no quise decir eso…CALLA TONTO HERMANO! – gritó Luka desesperada antes de pegarle con un atún

¿Y yo que hice? – cuestionó antes de desmayarse, mientras, Luka ya estaba saliendo de la recepción

Haku…..¿será que aun no te enteras, al igual que yo? - balbuceo Luka mirando el cielo

Ella no sabe nada – dijo Dell quien estaba apoyado de una pared – y tampoco se lo pienso decir

Dell, ¿Cómo que no se lo piensas decir? – preguntó Luka molesta

Lo que oíste, prefiero morir a tener que decirle de mis problemas – dijo con una mirada asesina

Pues muérete, si ni siquiera eres capaz de apreciar la preocupación de tus amigos, no vale la pena tenerte vivo – susurro molesta con una sombra ocultando sus ojos.

Mándale mis saludos a Haku, que no se preocupe – le encomendó a la peli rosada al cruzarse con ella para dirigirse a la recepción del hospital.

Esto no es lo que Gackuko quisiese que hagas – susurro Luka antes de salir corriendo

…..- Dell se quedó en silencio mientras que miraba a Luka alejarse poco a poco

Hiciste enfadar a mi hermana y estas contra la voluntad de Gackuko-chan, sin duda te destruiré, Dell - dijo Luki quien se había recuperado del golpe propinado por Luka

Bueno, eso es todo lo que puedo escribir a las 2:30 de la mañana, si, siempre escribo de noche ¬¬ , GRACIAS POR LEER XD XD


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todo aquel que siga este Fic, aquí estoy actualizando con el capitulo 4 (honestamente no creí llegar a publicar siquiera el capitulo 2) . Agradezco a Atsuko Yowane por sus MUY enérgicos reviews n_n y a Dimencio por seguir leyendo cada capítulo que publico. Bueno aquí con la leve esperanza de no terminar matando a Dell comienza el capitulo 4.

- un joven de cabellos rosados y una joven de cabellos purpuras van caminando de camino a la escuela—

Y entonces me golpeó con un atún, ¿te imaginas? – dijo el joven que se veía un poco más alto que la chica.

por como dices que es tu hermana pues sí, si me lo imagino jijiji - dijo alegre la chica

hey! Tampoco es tan mala – dijo el chico fingiendo estar molesto

En serio? – siguió la chica con cara de burla

Pues…..no, es como la encarnación del mal - dijo el joven resignado

Y mi hermano es peor – dijo la chica igual de resignada

Cierto!, me dijiste que tenias un hermano mayor, ¿no? - recordó el peli rosa

Si, ha de tener la misma edad que tu hermana jiji - rió la chica

Dime, ¿Cuándo me lo presentas?

Eh? No me digas que eres de esos – contestó la peli purpura riendo

Que no! – gritó molesto el joven

- entonces el peli rosa despertó agitado en su habitación llevaba unas pijamas azules y tenía su cabello parado al estilo Vegueta—

Diablos, ¿Cuánto más tendré que soportar este martirio? - susurró para sí mirando al techo

Luki! Ven a desayunar o tendrás que vértelas conmigo! - gritó una chica desde la cocina

Ay no! Ya voy Luka! – dijo con miedo mientras que saltaba de su cama.

Por cierto! Hoy iré a visitar a Gackuko-chan después de la escuela, ¿vienes?! – gritó Luka desde la cocina

…si... – contestó el mayor con un deje de tristeza en su voz

- después de desayunar los 2 hermanos emprendieron su viaje hacia la escuela, vivían cerca así que solo tenían que caminar unos 15 minutos para legar, al llegar Luki divisó a Gackupo, quien estaba subiendo las escaleras –

Bueno, nos vemos durante el receso, byebye – dijo Luka al subir por las mismas escaleras que Gackupo

Ok – susurro al ver como su hermana desaparecía, al instante sintió una presencia en específico

Buenos días, ¿no se supone que te tocan clases en el sector pre-universitario? – preguntó un albino.

Tan frío e insensible como siempre, Dell, ¿no puedo venir con mi hermana a la escuela? – preguntó

Luka? Oh cierto, tengo prisa, nos vemos después senpai – dijo al despedirse.

Oh! – dijo Luki al darse cuenta de que Dell aún no estaba curado del todo, el usaba muletas para mantenerse en pie

Esa chica Meiko si que le dio su merecido jeje – burló Luki

- Luki dio la vuelta pero al instante fue derribado por chocar con una chica –

Ayayai, podrías tener más cuidado, ¿no? - quejó una vez en el suelo

Lo….lo siento…estaba apresurada y….etto…. – la chica intento excusarse pero estaba muy nerviosa

Eh? Viéndote mejor….. te me haces familiar – dijo fijando la vista en la chica

y..yo? - preguntó sorprendida

Dell-kun….donde estas cuando te necesito – susurró la chica con los ojos llorosos

Dell? Oh! Ya me acuerdo, eres la amiga de la infancia de ese Hielo andante – dijo al reconocerla

No lo llame así…..por favor – pidió tímidamente

Ok, ok, se nota que tienes modales, no como tu amigo ese – dijo Luki ayudando a la chica a levantarse

Gracias, soy Haku, Haku Yowane – dijo con una sonrisa y un fuerte sonrojo

Yo Luki, Luki Megurine y sí, soy el hermano mayor de Luka – dijo sonriéndole a Haku

Oh, bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos senpai – se despidió Haku corriendo a las escaleras

Wow, no esperaba que ese Hielo andante tuviese una amiga así – susurro Luki

-entonces sonó el timbre—

Mierda llegaré tarde! Pajaritos a volar! – grito asustado corriendo

- mientras tanto en el salón de nuestros protagonistas –

Hey Haku, te tardaste, estaba preocupada, pensé que no vendrías – le susurró Luka a Haku evitando que el profesor les oyese

Lo siento, es que tropecé con tu hermano y… - intento defenderse Haku pero..

Mi hermano? Como así? – preguntó de nuevo Luka ahora más curiosa

Etto….ayúdame Dell-kun - rogó Haku a quien estaba delante de ella

Mejor dejen de hablar y presten atención a la clase – contestó molesto asustando tanto a Haku como a Luka

Dell-kun – dijo Haku entre sollozos tras la actitud del albino para con ella

Dell, no sé si eres muy cruel o muy celoso – dijo Luka, cosa que tanto Haku como Dell escucharon bien

Celoso?...para nada, ¿y de que habría de estar celoso? – cuestionó Dell negando la acusación de Luka

De que Luki fuese el primero en saludar a Haku hoy? – contestó Luka entre risas

Cállate – dijo tajante Dell para poner toda su atención de vuelta a la clase, aunque estaba levemente sonrojado

Dell-kun , no será que…no, mejor no me ilusiono, tonta tonta tonta! – la mente de Haku era todo un lio al considerar el comentario de su amiga

- mientras tanto una chica de cabellos purpuras largos estaba en una cama de hospital, con la mirada perdida y estaba conectada a varias maquinas tantas que ocupaban l mitad de la habitación—

Dell….san - exclamó la chica con la mirada aun perdida.

Bueno gente, esto es todo lo que pude escribir, en realidad agradezco todos sus comentarios que me animan a vencer mi pereza y ponerme a escribir, habiendo dicho esto les diré que esta historia yo pensaba hacerla corta (solo 2 caps o 3) pero las ideas siguieron viniendo y viniendo así que….espero entretenerlos con esta historia en lo que sufro por el fin de mi manga favorito "Magico" 65 caps de magia, romance, peleas y muchas hemorragias nasales jeje. Bueno me despido, hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola Hola! Aquí el capitulo 5, esta vez uso la depresión como fuente de inspiración, nada nuevo, solo una canción de vocaloid tanto perturbadora como hermosa, por si sienten curiosidad, busquen "CALALINI" de Kaai Yuki y lo entenderán. Bueno dejando eso de lado y agradeciendo por todos los reviews que dejan, comienzo el capitulo 5!

-Luki está en el salón de clases, mientras que el profesor dicta la clase el solo está mirando las nubes –

Gackuko, ¿Cuándo me darás tu respuesta? – susurró Luki

Oe Luki, ¿estás bien amigo? – preguntó su compañero de al lado

Nada Meito, no es nada– contestó Luki volviendo a la realidad

Bueno, oe te parece venir conmigo y mi hermana al karaoke hoy? Habrá cerveza! – invitó Meito con tono de burla

Sabes que día es hoy, ¿no? - contestó Luki

Cierto….mándale mis saludos a Gackupo, okey? – dijo Meito habiendo entendido la indirecta

Claro, solo espero ese desgraciado no se presente – comentó Luki furioso

Ay amigo, supéralo, no es su culpa del todo

Aun así, nunca podré perdonárselo – contestó Luki molesto

La querías mucho, no? A la hermana de Gackupo – dijo Meito algo serio

Si, al igual que el chico menta quiere a tu hermana – dijo Luki con una broma, pero Meito empezó a arder en fuego

Kaito? Ese chico no tiene nada que atraiga a mi hermana – dijo con mirada diabólica el joven Meito

Eso dices, pero cuando los veo juntos me huele a boda – dijo con una risa sarcástica

Oh? Juntos? Quiero más detalles, Luki – dijo Meito ya botando fuego hasta por los ojos

Cálmese alumno Sakine, que la carpeta se va a incendiar con usted – dijo el profesor sin apartar la vista de la pizarra

Perdone profe! – dijo Meito volviendo a un carácter alegre

Siempre igual, oe Meito, ¿conoces a una chica de apellido Yowane? - preguntó Luki

Haku Yowane, último año de secundaria, 15 años, buenas proporciones, algo tímida, algunos le dicen "la princesa de la nieve", gran amiga de tu hermana y mejor amiga de Honne, ¿algo más? - contestó Meito con aire triunfante

Si, ¿Qué clase de chicos les gusta? – preguntó Luki seguro de sí mismo

Oye oye oye, no que querías a Gackuko?

La quiero, podría decir que la amo, pero debo alejarla del cubo de hielo ese, es por su bien – contestó

¿No será solo parte de tu venganza? Déjalos en paz, Luki – dijo Meito cortante

…tal vez, no lo sé – contestó Luki confundiéndose a si mismo

No juegues con los corazones de los demás, así no eres tú, Luki – dijo Meito confortando a su amigo

Gracias amigo

- durante el receso –

Gackupo, tomaste los datos que te dije? - pregunta Dell

No pude Dell, todos estaban bloqueados, excepto….ejem ejem

Cual? – preguntó Dell algo serio

Pues, ¿qué crees tú, acosador-san? - contestó Gackupo con una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro

…..- Dell se quedó mudo y su cara estaba al rojo vivo

Oh vamos Dell, no te avergüences, ya lo sabía, que te gustaba Haku jajá – comentó Gackupo alegre

Aun así, como sea, ¿algún avance con Gumi? – preguntó Dell intentando cambiar de tema

Nada, a veces creo que está más interesada en el chico plátano - dijo recostándose de espaldas

No te deprimas hombre, aquí tienes – dijo entregándole el USB ya con los datos

¿Gracias, por cierto, alguna mejora con ya sabes qué? – preguntó Gackupo

Los dolores disminuyeron un poco

Me alegro de oír eso, pero insisto en que se lo digas a Haku, su familia podría ser de ayuda - comentó Gackupo

Me niego, no quiero ser un estorbo – contestó Dell con la mirada baja

No lo serás Dell, sabes que ella te aprecia

…..- mejor vamos yendo al salón – contestó Dell

Por cierto, ¿iras hoy? A ver a Gackuko

Lo intentaré – contestó Dell

- mientras tanto en el salón—

Dime Haku, ¿te gusta Dell? – preguntó Luka decidida

Y…yo etto…no es que lo odie pero…gus…. ¿gustar? Etto…. – Haku estaba súper nerviosa por la pregunta

Dime, ¿te gusta o no? – volvió a preguntar Luka

….si….. – susurro Haku

¿eh? No te escuché – mintió Luka, solo para molestarla

Que si me gusta – susurró un poco más alto

Aún hablas muy bajo, no te escucho – comentó Luka divertida

Que si me gusta! – esta vez gritó

Ha….ku? – preguntó sorprendido Dell, quien estaba en la puerta del salón

uyuyui! Ya la regó! – exclamó Luka con pena por Haku

Dell-kun! Etto yo..- Haku tenía el rostro del mismo color que sus ojos

…- Dell solo la ignoró y camino hacia su asiento

¿Ahora qué hiciste, Luka? - preguntó Gackupo apareciendo de la nada detrás de Luka

Gackupo?! No me des esos sustos – dijo Luka con difícil respiración

Ok perdón, pero dime qué hiciste esta vez – insistió el peli morado

Nada – contestó Luka desviando la mirada

¿En serio? - preguntó Gackupo con una mirada picara

En serio – siguió Luka

Bueno, si eres tú te creo – terminó Gackupo con una sonrisa

Siempre igual – comentó Luka sonrojada y desviando la mirada

Tu también, eso me gusta de ti – comentó

….. – Luka estaba hirviendo

- entonces el timbre sonó haciendo que todos volviesen a sus asientos –

Bueno, me tardé algo en actualizar porque esta semana me pasó de todo, volví al colegio, me castigaron, la luz se fue ayer cuando estaba terminando el cap. y no volvió hasta hoy en la tarde y tenia tarea que hacer, pero prometo que para este sábado en la noche el siguiente cap. estará listo, lo juro por mi otakez XD XD


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a mis lectores, Dimencio, lamento si la historia va muy lento pero no tengo mucha experiencia en esto y por eso puede que la historia vaya muy lenta, espero hacerla avanzar más rápido para así evitar distracciones.

Y gracias por comentar tan rápido a todos, sus comentarios son muy motivadores n_n

-las clases terminaron, Meiko, Kaito y Meito se encontraron para ir al karaoke mientras Luka estaba esperando a su hermano –

Apresúrate Luki – susurraba molesta la peli rosa

Lu….Luka-san ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Haku apareciendo detrás de Luka

AY! ¿Tú también, Haku? No me asustes así – chilló Luka sorprendida

Perdón, pero dime….¿a dónde vas? – volvió a preguntar Haku

Voy a ver a la hermana de Gackupo y estoy esperando a mi tonto hermano – contestó Luka

Etto, ¿y Gackupo-san? – volvió a preguntar Haku

Ese come berenjenas se adelantó – contestó Luka con cierta irritación

Ya veo, por cierto, tu hermano es….- Haku no pudo terminar porque alguien le tapó los ojos

Nos volvemos a encontrar, jeje – dijo el dueño de las manos que cegaban a Haku

Esa voz, ¿Luki-san? – preguntó Haku sin nerviosidad, cosa que sorprendió a Luka

¿Se conocen? – fue lo primero que dijo Luka en su sorpresa

Nos conocimos esta mañana, bueno, vámonos Luka – respondió Luki

Bueno, nos vemos mañana Luka-san, Luki-san – exclamó Haku haciendo reverencia

De eso nada, tú vienes con nosotros – dijo Luki

¿Eh?/ ¿are? - exclamaron Haku y Luka respectivamente

Estas seguro de esto Luki? – preguntó Luka

Claro, también es amiga de Gackuko-chan después de todo, ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Luki mirando a Haku

…supongo…. – susurró Haku ahora volviendo a su timidez

- Mientras tanto Dell estaba en una esquina tomándose unas píldoras cuando vio la escena, entonces aplastó la botella con la mano, estaba furioso, o tal vez celoso –

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no viene contigo el cubo de hielo andante? - preguntó Curioso Luki

….- Haku se quedó callada tras recordar el malentendido del receso

- flashback: Haku intenta explicarle a Dell lo sucedido—

Etto….Dell-kun sobre lo que oiste….

Qué? No necesitas explicarme nada, Haku, tu vida amorosa no me concierne – interrumpió Dell de forma fría

Pero….etto…. – Haku se puso muy nerviosa

Déjame en paz Haku, por el amor de Dios, que la clase ya va a comenzar – concluyó Dell, y como dijo, el profesor entró al salón, por ello Haku no pudo decir más

-fin flash back -

Mejor no preguntes cosas que no te conciernen, tonto – regañó Luka a su hermano al notar la mirada ida de Haku

Ok ok, lo siento, Haku-chan – pidió Luki disculpas con una sonrisa

….n…no se pre….preocupe…..Luki-senpai - respondió Haku muy tímida volviendo a la realidad

Gracias, BUENO VAMONOS! – exclamó Luki enérgico

En realidad estas impaciente por ir, no? – exclamó Luka

Pues sí, y ahora que Haku-chan viene con nosotros, tendrá más compañía – respondió Luki

- ya en el hospital, Luka, Luki y Haku llegaron a un cuarto de hospital lleno a la mitad de puras maquinas que estaban conectadas a una chica en cama, una chica de cabellos purpuras largos, al parecer estaba sola, mirando al techo—

Dell-san - exclamó la chica

Eh? Acaba de mencionar a Dell-kun – dijo Haku algo confundida

Gackuko…. – exclamó Luki entristecido mirando el estado de la chica

¿Qué le pasa a Gackuko-san? – preguntó Haku con algo de miedo

Su mente está ausente, durante un accidente recibió un golpe en la cabeza y tras ello esta así – respondió Luka entristecida

Mente ausente? – repitió Haku

Ósea que es como si su cerebro se hubiese muerto y solo tuviésemos su cuerpo – comentó Luki con voz seca

Pero entonces porque….? – iba a preguntar Haku cuando Luki respondió interrumpiéndola

No sabemos, es lo único que es capaz de decir

Haku? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó un peli morado que estaba en la puerta

Gackupo ¿si te adelantaste porque llegamos antes que tú? – criticó Luki

Salí un momento a ver si Dell llegaba – respondió

Dell-kun?! – exclamó Haku sorprendida

Si, dijo que tal vez vendría – dijo Gackupo con una sonrisa

O sea que no vendrá – refunfuñó Luki

…- Haku se veía deprimida

Hola de nuevo, hermanita – dijo Gackupo abriéndose paso para ver a su hermana de cerca

…- Gackuko esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

Ves? Esta mejor sin ese cubo de hielo – comentó Luki pero….

¿Qué hay de nuevo, Gackuko-chan? – exclamó un extraño desde afuera del cuarto, siendo oculto por la puerta

…. – Gackuko solo esbozó una gran sonrisa

Dell-kun!... – susurró Haku al reconocer su voz y tanto ella como todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Dell

Qué bueno que viniste Dell, justo hoy vino Haku con nosotros! – comentó Gackupo levemente alegre

A si? Ya veo – respondió Dell mirando a Haku, era una mirada fina y amenazante

d….Dell…..s…san – exclamó Gackuko con los ojos levemente llorosos

Lamento no haber venido a visitarte antes, Gackuko-chan – susurró Dell acercándose lentamente a la peli purpura

Dell-kun - susurró entristecida Haku al recordar la diferencia de trato entre Gackuko y ella.

Veo que decidiste venir, cubo de hielo – comentó Luki

Así que también estabas aquí…etto…¿Cómo te llamabas? – respondió Dell

Luki! Megurine Luki! Apréndetelo de una vez bastardo – gritó furioso

Dell….san – volvió a decir Gackuko tomándole de la mano

Aquí estoy para ti, Gackuko-chan - susurró Dell, aunque fue muy suave Haku pudo escuchar cada palabra

- entonces el celular de Gackupo empezó a sonar—

Oh, es Gumi, ahora vuelvo – dijo Gackupo mientras que salía de la habitación

a….aho..ahora vuelvo – anunció Haku dirigiéndose a la puerta

Haku-chan – exclamó Luki al ver unas lágrimas en los ojos de Haku lo que le hizo recordar algo, algo que preferiría olvidar

-FLASH BACK: Gackuko y Dell están conversando en el salón, sin percatarse de que Luki estaba espiando desde la puerta –

Dell-san….etto… - Gackuko tenía la cara totalmente roja y evitaba mirar a Dell a los ojos

¿Qué pasa Gackuko-chan? ¿De qué querías hablar? – preguntó Dell con cierta inocencia

Pues….yo….tu….qui….quisieras salir conmigo?! – preguntó con el rostro al rojo vivo

Claro ¿Por qué no? – contestó Dell al instante

En serio?! – exclamó Gackuko con un rostro que reflejaba extrema felicidad

…..bien por ti….Gackuko-chan - susurro Luki al oír la respuesta de Dell

Mm ¿te parecería si llevamos con nosotros a Haku? – preguntó tontamente Dell

Haku? – Gackuko solo repitió la última palabra de Dell, estaba en shock y se notaba

Hijo de….. – susurró Luki al oír tal pregunta

Pasa algo? Gackuko-chan? – preguntó Dell a ver el estado de Gackuko

No, mejor olvídalo….Dell-san – respondió Gackuko aguantando las ganas de llorar

o….ok , bueno, nos vemos mañana Gackuko-chan – se despidió Dell sin darse cuenta del dolor que Gackuko sentía

….me las pagaras, maldito bastardo insensible – gritó Luki, quien estaba corriendo por los pasillos ya lejos del salón

- Fin del FLASHBACK –

Ve con ella, cubo de hielo ….- exclamó Luki molesto

Ella estará bien - respondió Dell antes de recibir un golpe directo en el rostro por parte de Luki, por el cual cayó

Luki?! Cálmate hermano! – gritó Luka intentando calmar a su iracundo hermano mayor

¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando este bastardo le está haciendo a Haku-chan lo mismo que a Gackuko-chan?! - gritó

…. – Dell se quedo con los ojos abiertos al oír eso, luego miró a Gackuko y salió corriendo detrás de Haku

- mientras tanto Haku estaba en la entrada del hospital, a punto de salir cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre –

Haku! – se escuchaba a lo lejos

Debo estar alucinando – se dijo a si misma al oír su nombre

Haku! – volvió a escuchar, esta vez más fuerte

m….mejor me doy prisa – concluyó Haku dejando el edificio, aún aguantando las lagrimas

- al llegar al cruce, Haku esperó a que la luz cambiase de roja a verde, pero volvió a escuchar ese extraño llamado –

Haku! – esta vez Haku pudo reconocer la voz

Dell-kun! – exclamó Haku con miedo al pensar en que Dell la viese llorar

Haku! Espera! – gritó Dell ahora siendo levemente distinguible entre la gente que pasaba

No, debo darme prisa – exclamó Haku muy nerviosa, entonces la luz cambió y pudo avanzar

Espérame Haku! Perdón! – gritó Dell ya estando cerca, corría muy rápido para su estado

….– al oír las palabras de Dell, Haku se quedó quieta en medio de la pista mientras que la gente avanzaba

Es…espérame…..Haku – decía Dell entre jadeos ya estando en frente de Haku

¿Qué..que pasa Dell-kun? – preguntó Haku nerviosa y levemente llorosa

Yo…esto….perdón..por….lo de….antes – continuó Dell jadeante

¿Qué….que co…cosa ? – dijo Haku intentando fingir no saber nada

De cuando acabó el receso…..y lo de ahora…. La verdad es que yo… - Dell seguía jadeante pero se esforzaba por hablar

Dell…kun, no me digas que tu – pensó Haku con mucha ilusión, siéndole más difícil contener las lagrimas

La verdad es que yo…. – Dell no pudo acabar porque un fuerte dolor punzante arrasó con su pecho, haciéndole caer

Dell-kun? …..DELL-KUN! – gritó Haku ya llorando al verlo tirado

- pero entonces la luz cambio a rojo otra vez, siendo hora de que los carros pasasen –

Dell-kun! ¿Qué te pasa Dell-kun?! – gritaba desesperada Haku abrazando el doliente cuerpo de Dell

No…..es…nada - respondió Dell intentando disimular el dolor, pero fracaso obviamente

- entonces uno de los vehículos avanzó a gran velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia el dúo –

Dell-kun!– gritó Haku al ver el carro, intentando cubrir a su amigo

Haku….déjame y corre – susurro Dell desmayándose

Dell-kun! – gritó Haku abrazando con fuerza a Dell, estando a punto de ser impactados

Bueno, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero el sábado ni el domingo pude ingresar a la pc, así que no pude escribir, y ahora (lunes a las 12:01 a.m, prácticamente martes) recién termino y publico, espero demorarme menos para el cap 7.

Gracias por todos los reviews que dejan en serio, que son mi motivación a seguir escribiendo.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, hola a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia (espero acabar con mi mal hábito y así poder terminar esta historia) agradezco por los siempre motivadores y realmente enérgicos de Atsuko Yowane, sabes cómo alegrar a cualquiera XD.

Haku….déjame y corre – susurro Dell desmayándose

Dell-kun! – gritó Haku abrazando con fuerza a Dell, estando a punto de ser impactados

- se oye un fuerte choque de autos, Haku cerró sus ojos por el miedo y estaba abrazando a Dell con todas sus fuerzas –

Hola! Pulmones de Acero! , Haku-san! – se oyó un grito masculino, parecía muy alegre en verdad

Agradezcan que llegara justo a tiempo jajaja – gritó otro joven con voz arrogante

- Haku abrió los ojos lentamente, para darse cuenta de que otro automóvil había chocado con el que venía directamente contra ella, desde la ventana del conductor se veía a Meito y Kaito estaba sobresaliendo por la del copiloto -

El capitán helado de crema entra en acción! – gritó Kaito saltando del auto por la ventana, cayendo de cara al suelo.

Te dije que no hicieses esas estupideces, Kaito! – gritó Meiko desde la parte trasera del auto

Es que….era mi momento Meiko-shan – exclamó Kaito llorando y acercándose a la ventana de Meiko

Ok ok entiendo, chico vainilla – susurró Meiko con una sonrisa suave, mirando a Kaito con ojos soñadores

Meiko-chan – exclamó Kaito con los mismos ojos soñadores

Bueno, mientras que vainilla y cervecita se hacen los tortolos, déjenme ayudarlos – dijo Meito saliendo del auto, estaba furioso por ver a su hermana actuar de esa manera con Kaito

Por favor….AYUDE A DELL-KUN!, POR FAVOR! – fue lo primero que gritó Haku al volver a estar totalmente consiente

Está bien, para eso vine – concluyó Meito tomando a Dell de los brazos de Haku, pero este despertó y se zafó

No me toques, bastardo – dijo Dell agitado, tenía los ojos levemente hundidos

Dell-kun! A….agradécele al menos por salvarnos! – gritó Haku molesta, tanto que hasta Dell tembló levemente al oírla

o….ok, gracias por salvar a Haku – dijo Dell con leve molestia en su voz, pero a la vez sinceridad

Agradécele a Luki, el me mandó una llamada diciéndome que viniese, no me espere que pasara esto – contestó

Luki-senpai? – exclamó Haku con un leve sonrojo, cosa que Dell notó y le irritó

A él no tengo nada que agradecer, me lar…go– dijo Dell antes de caer desmayado, por suerte Meito lo atrapó

Dell-kun?! – exclamó Haku con miedo

Cálmate, lo primero es llevarlo de vuelta al hospital – respondió Meito serio

Oigan! ¿Qué piensan hacer con respecto a mi auto, eh?! – gritó furioso el conductor del otro automóvil, saliendo del suyo

Pues nada, usted casi mata a mis amigos y yo los salve, fin de la historia – respondió Meito sin siquiera voltearle a ver

Bastardo! – gritó el conductor haciendo a Meito voltear por la fuerza – M..Meito?!

Eh? Alfred?! – gritó Meito al ver quién era el "agresor"

Oe amigo recuerda, llámame BigAl – gritó el mencionado con mucha euforia, olvidando su ira

Ok BigAl, perdón por hablarte así socio – respondió Meito, olvidando la labor que tenia

Lo mismo digo, ¿eh? No son esos Yowane y Honne? – preguntó BigAl percatándose de su presencia

Si, un momento, demonios lo olvidaba!, debemos llevarlos al hospital ahora mismo! – gritó Meito al recordar su situación

Te refieres a ese que está en llamas? – preguntó Meito señalando el auto de BigAl

Noo! Mi precioso! – gritó Big Al corriendo hacia su auto

Bueno, Kaito! – llamó Meito - deja a mi hermana en paz y ayúdame a cargar a Honne hasta el auto – gritó Meito molesto

Hai! – gritó Kaito en respuesta – lo llevo al auto en llamas, verdad? – preguntó Kaito en broma

- después de que Kaito recibiese la paliza de su vida por parte de BigAl y Meito, subieron a Dell al auto de Meito, Haku y BigAl también entraron y fueron al hospital, ya ahí llevaron a Dell al sector de emergencias, en la sala de espera..—

Haku – llamó Luka preocupada - ¿Qué le pasó a Dell? – preguntó ya estando enfrente de Haku

No lo sé, me siguió y….y….y se desmayó en medio de la calle - respondió asustada

Seguirte? Porque? – preguntaba Luka confundida

Es mi culpa Luka-san…ES MI CULPA! – chilló Haku rompiendo en llanto

No lo es Haku, no te culpes – susurró Luka abrazando a la dolida Haku

Si lo es, si no me hubiese seguido Dell-kun no estaría... – Haku se veía a punto de estallar en llantos aún más fuertes

Cálmate Haku, todo estará bien – dijo Luka tratando de consolar a su amiga

Eso espero – susurro Haku calmándose un poco – no sé cómo podría vivir sin él – susurró Haku ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Luka

- mientras tanto a espaldas del hospital –

¿Qué le pasó el cubo de Hielo? – Preguntó Luki molesto - ¡contesta Gackupo Kamui!

También quisiera saber eso – agregó Kaito poniéndose serio

Y yo – agregó Meito

Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo…– contestó Gackupo causando desconcierto

Te entendemos – dijo Kaito tratando calmar a Gackupo

Pues serán ustedes porque yo no – agregó Luki - ¿tan poco te importa tu amigo?

No es eso! – Gritó Gackupo indignado - es solo que….

De acuerdo – dijo Luki intentando calmarse - ¿la chica Yowane lo sabe?

Me temo que no – contestó Gackupo después de un rato de silencio

Eres un imbécil – susurró Luki

Cálmate Luki – exclamó Meito, mientras tanto Kaito seguía callado

Pasará lo mismo…..Haku pasara por lo mismo que tu hermana! – gritó Luki iracundo

Gackuko – exclamó Gackupo asustado, entonces cayó al suelo y empezó a gritar

Agradece que llamé a Meito, sino eso se hubiese repetido – susurró Luki alejándose del lugar

Perdón por su actitud, sabes que se pone así cuando se trata de Gackuko-chan – Meito intentó disculpar a su amigo

….Gackuko…..Gackuko! – Gackupo estaba destruido por las palabras de Luki

Mejor déjalo en paz, senpai – dijo Kaito – no es tu culpa y lo sabes, Gackupo-san - concluyó con una sonrisa

Vámonos – dijo Meito dejando a Gackupo solo pues Kaito le acompañaba

….Gackuko… - susurró el destruido Kamui en llanto

SAMURAI, Harakire kisama~! – sonó el celular de Gackupo, la llamada era de Gumi

Gumi-chan – susurró Gackupo secándose las lágrimas

- a los minutos, en la sala de espera se reunieron todos excepto Gackupo –

Algún familiar del señor Honne? – preguntó un doctor

Etto, no…..no soy familiar suya, pe..pero lo desde siempre así que… - dijo Haku con miedo

Lo siento, pero necesito de un familiar o apoderado con quien hablar – dijo el doctor

Aquí! , soy el apoderado de Honne – dijo cierta persona del grupo

Luki-senpai! – exclamó Haku sorprendida

Bueno, lamento el retraso, pero últimamente el colegio me ha tenido como esclavo haciendo tarea tras tarea, como sea, Gracias a todos por los comentarios, pero quisiera también criticas, ya saben, sobre que podría mejorar en la historia, porque quiero ofrecerles lo mejor que pueda. Estimo que el siguiente capítulo estará listo para el domingo en la mañana, creo así que veremos si lo termino antes o después. XD


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Aquí escribiendo el capitulo 8 , Gracias nuevamente por los siempre tan enérgicos comentarios Atsuko Yowane n_n, honestamente esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia con tantos capítulos y de manera tan seguida (1 capitulo por semana) como sea, Gracias por leer y vamos a ver qué tal el nuevo capítulo XD

-Algún familiar del señor Honne? – preguntó un doctor

-Etto, no…..no soy familiar suya, pe..pero lo desde siempre así que… - dijo Haku con miedo

-Lo siento, pero necesito de un familiar o apoderado con quien hablar – dijo el doctor

-Aquí! , soy el apoderado de Honne – dijo cierta persona del grupo

-Luki-senpai! – exclamó Haku sorprendida

-De acuerdo, acompáñeme por favor, debemos hablar en privado – dijo el doctor dirigiéndose a Luki

-Como diga doctor – contestó Luki - quédate aquí Haku-chan - continuó dirigiéndose a Haku

-n…no etto….yo…yo también qui..quiero saber cómo esta Dell-kun – dijo Haku expresando su típica timidez.

-Lo siento, pero es cosa del doctor, no mía – contestó ante la respuesta de la alvina

-…ok….. – Susurró Haku deprimida - solo espero que esté bien – susurró aun más bajo, pero Luki pudo oírlo

-Él estará bien – contestó Luki sorprendiendo a Haku

-Gracias, Luki-senpai – exclamó Haku con una pequeña sonrisa

- el doctor condujo a Luki hasta su oficina, donde le diría el estado de Dell –

-Bueno doctor, podría decirme como esta cubo de... – Luki se quedo callado – perdone, ¿Cómo está Honne? – se corrigió

-Pues la verdad, no es fácil para mí decirle algo como esto pero… - el doctor se veía serio y nervioso a la vez

-Pero? – preguntó Luki confuso

-…el joven Honne padece de severos daños en los pulmones, su hígado tampoco está en buen estado – dijo el doctor

- o sea? ¿Qué tiene Honne? – preguntó Luki asustado por las palabras del doctor

-lamento decirle que padece de cáncer a los pulmones – concluyó con remordimiento el doctor

- cán…..cer – exclamó Luki levemente traumado

- si, por suerte aún está a tiempo de salvarse sin requerir quimioterapia, parece ser que se estuvo auto-medicando

-auto-medicando? – preguntó confuso Luki

- sí, y parece ser que sabía lo que hacía, tomó lo necesario para ralentizar la expansión del cáncer – agregó el doctor

- ya veo, gracias por su sinceridad doctor – exclamó saliendo de la oficina

- lo mejor sería hospitalizarlo, aunque no sé si lo cubra su seguro– dijo el doctor cuando Luki cruzó la puerta

- entendido, doctor - respondió cerrando la puerta detrás de si, para empezar a correr

- Luki corría hacia la salida del hospital, evadiendo a Haku, quien quería preguntar por la situación de Dell, y escapando, mientras Haku, Luka, Kaito, Meito y Meiko se preguntaban 2 cosas: ¿Qué le pasa a Luki? Y ¿Dónde está Gackupo?–

-Mejor voy a buscar al cabeza de berenjena – dijo Luka – cuiden de Haku por favor – pidió Luka refiriéndose a los Sakine

-y..yo también voy – exclamo Haku por miedo a quedarse sola con Meito y Meiko, olvidándose de Kaito

-ni hablar, de seguro Dell sale en unos momentos ¿y qué hará si tú no estás?¿eh?! – respondió Luka tajante

-o..ok – respondió Haku sonrojada, imaginándose una escena donde ella y Dell se abrasaban tras re-encontrarse

-Haku, existe cierto límite para la imaginación – dijo Luka como si hubiese leído la mente de Haku dejándola ultra-roja

-Lu…Luka-san! – gritó avergonzada Haku

-Déjala en paz Luka, en vez de eso ve y busca a tu novio – bromeó Meito

?! d…de eso nada! – gritó Luka con la cara roja

-Déjala en paz, hermano – quejó Meiko tomada de la mano de Kaito, si las miradas matasen, Kaito ya estaría hecho trisas

- Luka se alejo poco a poco, en busca de Gackupo, estando en una esquina oyó algo que tal vez no debió haber escuchado –

- pobre Haku, seguro que se entera de lo que le pasa a Dell – susurró Luka al estar lo suficientemente lejos

-Gumi-chan, por favor, ven, te necesito a mi lado, por favor – Luka escuchó una voz temblorosa

-te quiero, Gumi-chan… - esta vez Luka se acerco mas y vio que quien estaba hablando por celular era Gackupo

- ga…..cku…..po – exclamó Luka con los ojos bien abiertos, Gackuko la escuchó y la vio, ella estaba llorando

- Gackupo, eres un idiota! – gritó Luka antes de escapar del lugar, estaba dolida, eran muchas malas noticias en 1 dia

-¿eh?! Espera Luka! – grito Gackupo levantándose

-¿Luka? ¿Estabas con Luka? – preguntó Gumi por el celular

- no, espera Gumi, no es lo que parece – Gackupo intentó excusarse

-¿estás con Luka y me pides salir? Cretino! – gritó Gumi furiosa antes de colgar

-Gumi? Gumi! – chillo Gackupo estando aun más deprimido que antes

- Gackupo, idiota – susurró Luka con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que se detenía en un callejón, donde estaba Luki

- Luka….¿eres tú? – preguntó Luki algo más calmado

- hermano? – preguntó Luka intentando disimular su dolor

- ¿Por qué estabas llorando? – preguntó serio, sabía que Luka escondía algo

- ¿llorando? Ja! No me confundas con el Gackupo ese – dijo Luka con cierta arrogancia, digna de una tsundere

- lo llamaste por su nombre – comentó Luki molesto, mirando fijo a Luka, quien evitaba tener contacto visual

- y estabas llorando – los engranajes del cerebro de Luki empezaban a trabajar - ¿Qué te izo ese llorón ahora?

- no fue nada, olvídalo – respondió Luka evitando que más lagrimas salgan

- admitiste que lloraste por el – dijo Luki mirando profundamente a su hermana

- …- Luka quedó muda al sentirse descubierta totalmente, por lo que solo se sonrojo

- dejando tus amoríos de lado, Luka…..tenemos que hablar – dijo Luki alzando la voz

- mientras tanto en la sala de espera –

- Haku-chan, ¿Cuándo vamos al bar? – preguntó de forma coqueta Meiko

- etto, Meiko-san, y..ya no bebo – respondió tímida y asustada tras recordar la última vez que salió a beber con Meiko

- ¿eh? ¿pero por qué? – preguntó Meiko desilusionada

- si quieres puedo ir contigo – ofreció Kaito, intentando recuperar presencia

- lo siento, pero si alguien acompaña a Meiko al bar soy yo, su hermano – interrumpió el mayor de los Sakine

- mejor! Vamos en grupo! – dijo Kaito alegre sin entender del todo lo que Meito quiso decir

- lo siento chico vainilla, pero no se podrá – respondió Meiko algo triste

- :Okay: - Kaito puso la misma cara que el tan famoso meme XD

- senpais, ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? – preguntó un chico ruibio que parecía estar entre los 13 y 14 años

- no te metas, Len – respondieron con cara de miedo los hermanos Sakine al mismo tiempo

- ok – dijo Len poniéndose al costado de Kaito, con la misma cara depresiva

- chicos que hacen aquí todos? – preguntó cierto joven albino apareciendo casi de la nada

- Dell-kun! – chilló Haku lanzándose a Dell para abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas, estaba muy feliz de verlo bien

- Ha…Haku? – exclamó Dell sorprendido

- tonto…. – susurro Haku llorando en el pecho de Dell – no me vuelvas a asustar así Dell-kun, nunca, por favor

- de vuelta con los hermanos Megurine –

- L..Luka, no me digas que…..- Luki estaba sorprendido

- sí, lo sabía todo desde hace tiempo – respondió Luka resignada

- TE DIJE QUE NO ME LO DIJERAS! – gritó Luki con un tono de voz gracioso pues estaba tan sorprendido que no se pudo controlar.

Bueeno, eso es todo por esta semana, siento que este capítulo no es tan bueno como los anteriores, de ser asi quiero que me lo digan. Por favor, además, si tengo suerte el viernes publico el siguiente cap., sino ya será el domingo XD.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos, honestamente dudo poder publicar otro cap. Hasta el próximo lunes (espero no retrasarme más) por motivo de estudio, y si Dios esta de mi lado, podre publicar al horario de siempre. Bueno aquí el Capitulo 9 u_u.

- L..Luka, no me digas que…..- Luki estaba sorprendido

- sí, lo sabía todo desde hace tiempo – respondió Luka resignada

- TE DIJE QUE NO ME LO DIJERAS! – gritó Luki con un tono de voz gracioso pues estaba tan sorprendido que no se pudo controlar.

- pero… - balbuceo Luka confundida

- pero nada! – gritó Luki poniéndose molesto – sabiendo tal cosa no me lo dijiste! – siguió gritando

- Cállate Cállate Cállate! – gritó Luka dejando fluir las lagrimas - ¿acaso sabes cómo me siento ahora?!

- Luka – dijo ya calmado - ¿Haku-chan sabe de esto? ¿Sabe que el cubo de hielo ese podría morir?

- no, quise contárselo, pero Dell me pidió que lo mantuviese en secreto – respondió Luka fingiendo calmarse

- ¿y porque lo hiciste? – Preguntó Luki con una sombra tapándole los ojos - ¿quieres que se repita lo de Gackuko?

- no es eso…- Luka había entendido el porqué del actuar de su hermano, no había superado el accidente de Gackuko

- no lo permitiré – dijo Luki alzando la vista, con mirada decidida – no permitiré que Haku sufra por lo mismo!

- de vuelta con el reencuentro de Haku y Dell-

- tonto…. – susurro Haku llorando en el pecho de Dell – no me vuelvas a asustar así Dell-kun, nunca, por favor

- suéltame – susurró Dell serio – antes de que empiece a vomitar – dijo mirándola con una expresión de asco

- Dell…..kun? – Haku estaba sorprendida no por las palabras de Dell, sino por su mirada

- Dell! No tienes el derecho de tratar a Haku así! Ella estaba preocupada por ti! – gritó Meiko molesta

- Meiko, te agradecería que no te metieras – Dell tenía los ojos opacos, como si estuviese hipnotizado

- vamos vamos, Meiko-chan, pulmones de acero – Kaito como siempre intentaba calmar la situación- calmémonos un momento, Dell, esa no es forma de tratar a una chica.

- ¿acaso robar sus ahorros para comprar helado es la forma correcta de tratarla? – Dell delató el secreto de Kaito

- bueno….no, pero… - Kaito estaba nervioso, deseoso de que Meiko ignorara tal hecho

- K-a-i-t-o – susurraron los hermanos Sakine con aura peligrosa – explícate de una vez

- esto… - Kaito sudaba frio – SALVENME! – gritaba siendo llevado de la bufanda por los hermanos

- grupo de idiotas, tan fáciles de engañar – susurró Dell con la misma cara de asco

- Dell-kun, ¿Qué te pasó? - preguntó Haku preocupada por el albino

- sobreesfuerzo, nada del otro mundo – contestó Dell al instante

- o….ok – Haku no estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta, sentía que Dell le ocultaba algo

- ¿nos vamos? Gackuko debe sentirse sola – mencionó Dell liberándose del abrazo de Haku

- h..hai – Contestó Haku con un deje de tristeza, en realidad sentía celos del trato de Dell para con la joven Kamui

- Ya en el dormitorio de Gackuko—

- Dell juro que me vengaré – exclamó Kaito estando colgado de la bufanda al ventilador encendido, dando vueltas

- Dell te mataré, juro que te mataré – murmuraba Luki en un rincón molesto, desprendiendo un aura maligna

- Gackupo, juro que te haré sufrir hasta la muerte, muere bastardo – murmuraba Luka en el mismo estado que Luki

- Gira Kaito, gira y vomita, que nadie se mete con el dinero de mi hermana – susurraba Meito molesto

- no sé si preocuparme o si sentir vergüenza de conocerles – exclamó Dell

- Dell-san! – llamó la joven peli purpura con una sonrisa

- perdón por irme Gackuko, pasaron algunas cosas – dijo Dell tomando la mano de la joven con una sonrisa

- ho…hola, ¿Cómo te sientes, Gackuko-chan? – preguntó Haku disimulando sus celos

- grrr – Gackuko se puso a gruñir al ver a Haku acercarse a ella, por alguna razón no la quería cerca

- Gackuko, eso no se hace – corrigió Dell de forma amable, algo muy raro en él

- por lo que veo sobro aquí, nos vemos el lunes, Dell-kun – dijo Haku esperando alguna reacción pero nada.

- ok – fue lo único que dijo Dell, dejando a Haku muy dolida, pero esta vez no la siguió

- bueno, nos vamos? Meiko? – preguntó Meito mientras que su hermana descolgaba a Kaito

- ok! – Respondió cargando a Kaito en sus hombros como si fuese un saco-

-Nos vemos Luki – se despidió Meito cerrando la puerta

-Luka, nos vamos – dijo Luki ayudando a su hermana a levantarse

- nos vemos pronto, Gackuko-chan – se despidieron los hermanos Megurine.

- Gackuko – exclamó Dell dejando salir unas lágrimas – perdóname, por favor, perdóname

- … - la peli purpura solo miró a Dell con mirada confundida, para dedicarle una sonrisa.

- Gackuko…no te preocupes, ya casi, solo unos cuantos experimentos mas y te traeré de regreso – dijo abrazándola

- Dell-san – dijo la chica – mo-hai-me – dijo con gran distancia entre cada silaba

-….—Dell solo siguió abrazándole mientras que derramaba lagrima silenciosas.

- etto, alguien me desataría? – preguntó Len que estaba debajo de la cama de Gackuko- ¿ALGUIEN?!

- Al día siguiente Haku pasó toda su mañana en el alcohol, ella estaba por su botella nº 172 cuando…-

- ding dong! – sonó el timbre del apartamento

- yña vhoy! – gritó Haku borracha y tambaleándose hacia la puerta

- DING DONG! – volvió a sonar el timbre

- que yña HIP, que yña vhoy! HIP! – Haku abrió la puerta sin esperar quien estaría detrás de dicha puerta—

- Buenas tardes, Haku – saludó Dell de manera cordial

- diash! Thardesh! Y ñoshes! - gritó Haku víctima del alcohol.

- otra re-caída, no? – Adivinó Dell con cara escéptica – vine por el trabajo en parejas de Historia

- Hip parejas? ¿Qué shabeh twu de pareñas? – gritó Haku borracha tambaleándose de un lado a otro

- no me refería a eso, debemos preparar una exposición sobre las acciones de Alemania en la 2da Guerra, ¿recuerdas?

- Hip ¿animaña? – preguntó Haku acercándose a Dell

- A-le-ma-ni-a – repitió algo irritado por la acciones de la albina

- ¿Quiem esh eja?! – gritó Haku con la cara roja (no necesariamente por el alcohol) muy molesta

- Es un país – respondió serio Dell, sin dejar de ver a Haku

- A mi ño me engamas! Te gushta echa Alenañia, no?! – Haku parecía Celosa, muy celosa

- Como sea, déjame entrar que debemos terminar este trabajo hoy mismo – dijo Dell cargando a Haku en sus hombros para poder entrar

- bajañe! Hip deñame iii! – gritaba Haku intentando liberarse del agarre de Dell-

-ok – dijo lanzando a Haku en su cama, que estaba desordenada, en realidad, todo el apartamento estaba lleno de botellas de alcohol –

-AYUDA! HIP ME QÑIEREN MIOÑAR! – gritaba Haku cubriéndose con las sabanas e su cama

- no querrás decir violar? – corrigió – un momento, ¿ACASO ME CREES PERVERTIDO? – gritó avergonzado

- pero… si es Dell-kun, yo….yo no me opondré – susurró Haku aún bajo los efectos del alcohol

- …- Dell cambio rápidamente de blanco a rojo, le sorprendía como tan pocas palabras lo podían poner así

- Dell…..kun? – susurró Haku acercando su rostro con el de Dell, poniéndole muy nervioso

- perdóname, Haku! – gritó presionando cierta parte del cuello de Haku con su mano derecha, dejándola inconsciente.

- Dell-kun … - susurró Haku ya dormida

- ya que! Tendré que hacerlo por mi mismo esta vez – dijo encendiendo el ordenador de Haku que estaba en su escritorio

- 2 horas después -

- y tras el suicidio de su líder, Alemania se rindió, para luego ser dividida en 4 partes – susurraba Dell terminando su trabajo – je! Y al final termine haciéndolo solo

- mmm? – Haku estaba despertando, se levantó frotándose los ojos para luego fijar su borrosa mirada en Dell

- .. – Dell solo miró a Haku unos segundos para después seguir con su trabajo –

- Dell-kun? Eres tú? – preguntó Haku aclarando mas su vista.

- no, soy un fantasma que tomó su forma – respondió con sarcasmo – claro que soy yo

- etto….¿y…que…que estas…..haciendo a….aquí?

- … - Dell recordó todo lo sucedido antes, así que se sonrojo – p..pues …nuestro trabajo de Historia, ya casi acabo.

- oh – respondió Haku al entender que Dell nunca le visitaría sin razones de trabajo.

- entonces Dell recibió un mensaje en su cuenta de correo electrónico –

- Dell! Ayúdame por favor amigo!, creo que moriré! – decía el mensaje que era por parte de Gackupo

- ese idiota – exclamó – apagando la computadora – tengo cosas que hacer, adiós Haku

- espera Dell-kun! – intentó llamar Haku, pero Dell ya había abandonado el apartamento.

- gracias… - susurró con una sonrisa Haku al ver que todo su apartamento había sido limpiado por su "frio" amigo.

-mientras tanto afuera del apartamento de Haku—

- demonios, soy un idiota! – se dijo a si mismo Dell al recordar su trato para con Haku – pero… almenas pude verla durmiendo – terminó sonrojándose bastante, entones empezó a correr pues a su próximo destino que era la casa de Gackupo Kamui.

Bueno ahora son exactamente la 1:19 a.m y me despido para publicar este capítulo e irme a descansar, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA .


	10. Chapter 10

lBuenas noches, o días, o tardes dependiendo de a qué hora lean esto, hoy 16 de septiembre, Daigo, mi gato negro y amigo desde hace casi 7 años pasó a mejor vida, y soy de esos que se inspiran de la depresión, así que estoy comenzando a escribir el cap. 10. Espero su comprensión. Descansa en paz mi querido amigo que te dedico este capítulo.

-MUERE MUERE MUERE MUERE MUERE! – se escuchaba en la casa Megurine un grito de furia

- FINAL ATTACK LUKA! FISH´S INFERNO! – Gritó la peli rosa de Luka usando un atún de 3 metros como espada cortando un saco de boxeo por la mitad—

- FINAL ATTACK LUKI! FISH CANNON! - gritó Luki disparando un cañón con forma de pescado a los restos del saco

- Luka y Luki estaban entrenando arduamente quien sabe porque, mientras tanto en la casa de Gakupo Kamui –

- déjame ver si entendí – decía Dell sentado en la habitación de Gakupo en frente del mismo

- etto … - murmuraba Gakupo avergonzado pues sabía que diría Dell

- Luka te escucho hablando con Gumi por celular –

- si- respondió Gakupo

- luego te llamo idiota y salió corriendo- siguió Dell

- shi – susurró Gakupo con voz aguda y entristecida

- y Gumi, por oír a Luka, también te gritó – culminó Dell, sus palabras atravesaron a Gakupo como una espada

- ayayai! – exclamó Gakupo de dolor

- ok – Dell se tomó unos segundos para pensar – de acuerdo, este será el plan – dijo encendiendo la PC de Gakupo

- Oh! Dell, Sabía que tú me salvarías – gritó Gakupo a punto de abrazar a Dell, pero recibió un una patada en el rostro

- no te me acerques así, pareces gay – justificó Dell con rostro serio

- ok ok, a ver, déjame ver otro de tus planes maestros – dijo Gakupo con una sonrisa

- esto haremos, me sacaré el video de la cámara de seguridad del hospital que capto el momento – inició Dell

- ok, con eso tenemos el problema con Gumi-chan resuelto, ¿pero qué hacemos con la loca Luka?

- pues es ahí donde entras tu – dijo Dell

- a ver, ¿qué hago? – preguntó de manera inocente Gakupo

- no mucho, solo tener una cita con Luka – dijo Dell calmado, en lo que Gakupo se volvía de piedra

- Gack? – Llamó Dell pasando su mano en frente de Gakupo, pero este seguía de piedra- entonces llamaré a Gumi

- Gumi? Donde?! – preguntó exaltado

- Ya veo cuál es tu motivación, amigo – dijo Dell algo divertido, pero su rostro no lo demostraba

- pero es que estás loco hombre, ¿Cómo saldré con…Luka? – el nombre lo dijo con miedo

- solo pídeselo – contestó Dell – considéralo una prueba para cuando estés con Gumi

- pero…. La estaré traicionando!

- en primera… ustedes no son pareja así que no la traicionaras – interrumpió Dell, desmotivando a Gakupo

- lo sé, sé que no es mi novia ni nada, pero sabe lo que siento así que…. – Gakupo estaba derramando lagrimas al puro estilo chibi – amenos que… vengas tu con Haku – terminó Gakupo, siendo ahora Dell quien se volviese piedra.

- lo siento, pero creo que Gumi no es para ti – dijo Dell saliendo de la habitación

- espera espera! – gritó desesperado Gakupo sujetando a Dell de los pies - considéralo una prueba para cuando Haku y tu se casen – continuo Gakupo, pero el rojo de los ojos de Dell se intensifico, dando una mirada asesina

- etto, ¿Pulmones de Acero? - Dell negó con la cabeza - ¿Amigo del Alma? – Dell volvió a negar - ¿Dell? - Dell volvió a negar dejando a Gakupo con miedo - ¿Jefe? – Volvió a negar - ¿amo? – Negó una vez más - ¿moriré? – Dell asentó

- NOO! - se oyó un grito de dolor en toda la cuidad

- El día lunes, en el salón de clases, Dell estaba listo para poner su plan en acción, teniendo Gakupo que invitar a Luka y simultáneamente teniendo el que invitar a Haku –

-Luka! – llamaba alegre Gakupo al verla llegar al salón

-Tsk – fue lo único que se escucho como repuesta mientras que se dirigía a su sitio

-Eh? Lukaa escúchame! – quejó Gakupo con leve desespero por la reacción de Luka, dando una imagen cómica

-Que quieres? Idiota – respondió Luka con mirada, aura y tono de voz asesino

-Etto – Gakupo quedó asustado – que..quería saber si po..po…podrías salir conmigo h..hoy

- eh? – Luka quedó totalmente confundida, tanto que no pudo disimular su sonrojo – sa..salir?

- si jeje – respondió Gakupo recuperando la confianza – también deberían venir Dell con Haku

- bueno, si insistes supongo que puedo darte el honor de salir conmigo – dijo dándole la espalda a Gakupo, estaba muy feliz mas no lo pensaba demostrar, quería mantener su orgullo

- en serio? Genial! – exclamó Gakupo alegre, aunque no entendía el porqué de su alegría, después de todo… ¿solo era parte del plan, no? ¿Su corazón era para Gumi, no?

- mientras Haku ingresaba al salón de clases, siendo asediada por Dell-

- Haku! – Llamó Dell – ven un momento tengo algo que preguntarte

- Dell-kun? Buenos días – saludó Luka con una sonrisa - ¿pasa algo?

- no, bueno en realidad si lo que pasa es que.. – Dell empezó a contarle su plan a Haku

- Ya veo, así que Gakupo-kun quiere a Gumi-chan – reflexionó Haku– pobre de Luka-san

- eh? Porque pobre de ella? Ni que le gustase Gakupo – bromeó Dell sin cambiar su expresión seria

- etto…. – Haku estaba nerviosa, prácticamente acababa de revelar el secreto de su amiga

- Así que le gusta, eh? – susurró Dell con un plan entre manos, olvidándose de invitar a Haku

- Por cierto, Dell-kun, ¿no tenias algo que preguntarme?

- Cierto! No es mucho, solo necesito que vengas a una doblecita con migo, Gack y Luka el día de hoy

- ….. – Haku quedo totalmente pálida de la sorpresa, luego de desmayó

- Haku?- llamó Dell algo nervioso – oye esto no es gracioso, DESPIERTA HAKU!

- entonces Haku tuvo un extraño sueño estaba en medio de las montañas árticas, sola; luego divisa a Gakupo junto con Luka, pero al acercarse ambos se alejaban de ella, por lo que corrió pero no los alcanzo, luego escucha que alguien le llama, la voz se escucha cada vez más fuerte y empieza a seguirla, reconociendo que era la voz de Dell, así que se apresuró en buscarlo, pero cuando lo encontró el estaba tirado en la nieve, con una herida y sangrando, entonces..—

- Dell-kun! – gritó Haku despertando en una cama de la enfermería

- qué pasa? – respondió Dell que estaba a su lado

- menos mal – suspiró Haku con alivio

- ¿porque menos mal? – preguntó Dell ingenuo

- etto, pe…pesadilla – respondió Haku con vergüenza, temiendo que Dell se burlase de ella

- ya veo – exclamó Dell poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Haku – me alegro de que estés mejor

-….- Haku explotó en sonrojo – g..g..g..gracias, Dell-kun

- Bueno, lo mejor será que descanses en casa, nos vamos – propuso Dell

- eh? – Exclamó Haku confusa – n..no estarías de…dejando las clases por levarme?

- clases? , Haku, estuviste inconsciente todo el bendito día, las clases acaban en 10 minutos – respondió Dell

- ¿ . ..todo el día?! – Haku estaba sorprendida - y Dell-kun? Fu..fuiste a clases? – volvió a preguntar

- ¿Cómo querías que fuese? He estado a tu lado todo el santo día – respondió Dell

- todo el día junto a Dell-kun – susurró Haku con una sonrisa, ese era uno de los sueños que creía imposibles

- bueno, vámonos – insistió Dell dándole la mano a Haku

- etto, Dell, ¿aun po…po..?

- po? – preguntó Dell confundido

- ¿po..Podemos ir a la cita? – preguntó Haku haciendo uso de todo su valor

- supongo, pero primero debes ir a casa, al menos a cambiarte, levántate que te acompañaré – propuso Dell

- Hai! – accedió Haku mas que alegre, pues en realidad, esa sería su primera cita

- ese bastardo – exclamó Luki, quien había estado vigilándolos desde poco antes de que Haku hubiese despertado

- más tarde en el departamento de Haku -

- Dell-kun por favor, se amable – jadeaba Haku

- No te preocupes Haku, déjamelo a mi

- Dell-kun, eres muy brusco

- cálmate, solo un poco mas y….ya esta! – Exclamó Dell – ves? Te dije que podría abrir tu maleta

- pero pudiste haber roto el cierre, Dell-kun! – alegó Haku

- por eso te dije que me lo dejaras todo a mi – argumentó Dell mirando a Haku fijamente

- mientras tanto afuera del apartamento—

- maldito cubo de hielo, no sabía que eras capaz – maldijo Luki intentando parar el sangrado nasal que la causaba su imaginación – Haku-chan, no me esperé esto de ti.

- ¿Qué hace aquí, Luki senpai? – preguntó Len, quien estaba detrás de Luki

- ah! No me asustes así chico-plátano – se quejó Luki

- perdone, ¿pero qué hacia pegado a la puerta?

- eh?...pues…- Luki desvió la mirada

- ¿y por qué está sangrando por la nariz? – volvió a preguntar Len curioso

- me golpee con la puerta! – respondió Luki nervioso tapándose la nariz con la mano

- o..ok – respondió Len con una gota detrás de su cabeza al puro estilo anime

- Dell-kun, c..con cuidado – escucho Len detrás de la puerta

- etto… - Luki estaba nervioso

- creí haber escuchado algo, déjeme ver, senpai – dijo Len acercándose a la puerta

- espera! – exclamó Luki pero ya era muy tarde, Len estaba escuchando a través de la puerta lo mismo que había estado oyendo hace solo unos minutos.

- Luki-senpai ¿me haría un favor? – preguntó Len con los ojos bien abiertos

- dime

- me podría llevar al psicólogo?

- ahora mismo te llevo

- gracias – agradeció Len al mismo tiempo que caía desmayado

- lamento no haber podido proteger tu inocencia, mi querido amigo – dijo Luki mientras que Len estaba sangrando pro la nariz, pero con una gran sonrisa

- volviendo con Haku y Dell –

- bueno, me voy, nos vemos en la entrada de la escuela en hora y media – dijo Dell dirigiéndose a la puerta

- Dell-kun! – Llamó Haku por lo que Dell volteo la cabeza a verla – Gracias…p…p..por quedarte a mi lado

- para eso estoy – respondió Dell saliendo del apartamento de Haku ocultado un leve sonrojo

Bueno, con esto doy por finalizado el capitulo 10 y espero poder publicar los siguientes capítulos con mayor frecuencia que antes, así me despido. XIAO! n_n .


	11. Chapter 11

Aquí comenzando con el cap. 11 apenas habiendo publicado el cap. 10 , esperando poder terminar este cap. lo antes posible, como siempre gracias por los comentarios n_n . Por cierto a partir de ahora los pensamientos los encerrare entre corchetes [ ] .

- mientras que Dell cuidaba de Haku en la enfermería –

- Dell maldito, ¿A dónde te fuiste? - maldecía Gakupo molesto en medio de la clase

- [ni Haku ni Dell están en clases, ¿habrá pasado algo?] – se preguntaba Luka

- entonces Luka y Gakupo se dieron una pequeña mirada para luego desviarlas por vergüenza—

- [oe oe oe ¿Qué te pasa Gakupo?] – se preguntaba a si mismo – [esa es Luka, no Gumi, CALMATE]

- [bastardo, ¿Por qué me tienes así?!]

- Alumno Kamui, alumna Megurine, ¿podrían dejar de mirarse entre sí para atender a la clase? – preguntó el profesor levemente molesto

- jajajjajajaj – es oían las risas de todo el salón mientras que Gakupo y Luka morían de la vergüenza

- al final del día—

- ese Dell! Al final se ausentó a clases! – Reclamaba Gakupo iracundo – ahora tendré que salir con Luka y ni Dell ni Haku estarán ahí para ayudarme!

- Haku Haku Haku! Dime donde estas amiga que necesito tu ayuda! – chillaba Luka preocupada por la propuesta de Gakupo

- entonces tanto Luka como Gakupo divisaron al dúo de albinos a lo lejos e intentaron llamarlos sin respuesta—

- ya que, parece que no iré solo después de todo – exclamó calmado el peli morado

- felicidades Haku, parece ser que su suerte está cambiando – exclamó Luka pensando más en su amiga que en su situación – ahora que lo pienso, no es ese Luki-nisan? – se preguntó al ver como Luki seguía a la pareja de albinos

- Haku, Luka, Dell y Gakupo se encontraron en la entrada del colegio a las 6:00 p.m –

- Haku? Dell? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Luka estaba realmente confusa por la situación

- te dije que también deberían venir Haku y Dell, ¿recuerdas? – respondió Gakupo

- eh? NO MIENTAS QUE NUNCA ME AVSASTE DE ELLO! – gritó Luka molesta

- vamos! Has memoria, solo fue hace unas horas! – continúo Gakupo

- entonces Luka entro en un pequeño Flashback—

- eh? – Luka quedó totalmente confundida, tanto que no pudo disimular su sonrojo – sa..salir?

- si jeje – respondió Gakupo recuperando la confianza – también deberían venir Dell con Haku

- bueno, si insistes supongo que puedo darte el honor de salir conmigo – dijo dándole la espalda a Gakupo, estaba muy feliz mas no lo pensaba demostrar, quería mantener su orgullo - fin del flashback

- entonces Luka se disculpó avergonzada, pero también desilusionada—

- etto, Luka-san, Gakupo-san, Dell-kun – llamó Haku intentando alegrar la situación – ¿nos vamos ya?

- me da igual – respondió Dell con indiferencia

- sería lo mejor – respondieron Gakupo y Luka al unisonó – HEY NO ME COPIES! – volvieron a gritar – ESTO NO DA RISA! – gritaron al unísono por tercera vez

- jijiji – se reía Haku de forma suave, causando un leve sonrojo en Dell

- va..vámonos! – dijo Dell tomando la delantera

- eh? Es…espérame Dell-kun! – gritó Haku siguiéndole

- ya que! Luka! – Llamó Gakupo - ¿vamos? - preguntó ofreciéndole una sonrisa y su mano derecha

- ok… - aceptó Luka bajando la cabeza para ocultar su fuerte sonrojo – [siempre igual] – pensó Luka tomando su mano

- [cálmate, cálmate!, solo es un plan, solo eso] – se repetía mentalmente Gakupo, tomar la mano de Luka lo puso muy nervioso

- Haku se la pasó intentando hablar con Dell, pero él como siempre, intentaba no responder a los esfuerzos de la albina, al mismo tiempo Gakupo y Luka siguieron hablando y riéndose juntos, a diferencia de los albinos, ellos parecían una pareja de verdad—

- Bueno, ya llegamos – anunció Dell al llegar a un karaoke

- este era tu plan, Dell-kun? - preguntó Haku curiosa

- pues la verdad no, esta es solo la fase 2 – explicó con una pequeña y siniestra sonrisa

-Dell-kun…. Me das miedo [y aun así te quiero] – exclamó y pensó Haku con una sonrisa nerviosa

- por cierto… ¿has visto al dúo dinámico? – Preguntó Dell – me refiero a Gakupo y Luka

- eh?, no estaban detrás de nosotros? – preguntó Haku percatándose de que no estaban

- ese imbécil – exclamó Dell molesto

-mientras tanto…-

- Gakupo…

- si?

- nos hemos perdido, ¿verdad?

- te debo ser sincero?

- por favor – contestó Luka levemente seria

- etto…. Si – respondió Gakupo con box aguda y temblorosa

- Luka respiro profundamente para calmarse antes de hablar—

-Gakupo

- si?

- ¿tienes seguro de vida? – preguntó Luka con una sonrisa siniestra

- n..no, ¿porque preguntas?

- qué pena, deberías tener – Luka se acercó lentamente a Gakupo sacando un atún de quien sabe donde

- .. favor – tartamudeo de miedo – la cólera no es buena y…. A CORRER! – Gakupo empezó a correr desesperado siendo seguido con Luka

- NO ESCAPARÁS! – gritaba Luka alcanzando al peli morado y agitando su atún gigante – Attack Luka!.. Atún blade! – gritó Luka haciendo que si atún creciera aun más que antes

- LO HARÉ JURO QUE LO HARÉ! NO PIENSO MORIR AQUÍ! – gritaba Gakupo acelerando más el paso

- NO! NO LO HARÁS! – gritó Luka alcanzándolo – Final Attack Luka!...Fish´s INFERNO! – gritó Luka creando una gran explosión

- volviendo con Haku y Dell—

- Dell-kun…etto – Haku se sonrojo un poco por lo que quería decir - ¿q…quieres entrar? Al karaoke

- …- Dell se puso a pensarlo un momento—ya que, si no vienen esos 2, mejor dejarlos a solas,

- Dell-kun, ¿era tu objetivo unir a Gakupo y a Luka desde un principio? – preguntó Haku levemente escéptica

- quien sabe – fue la única respuesta de Dell mientras que pagaba por la habitación – pero..si hay algo que yo sé, es que lo que siente Gakupo por Gumi no es tan fuerte como lo que siente Luka por el

- Dell-kun – exclamó Haku sorprendida por la respuesta de Dell – [tan genial como siempre, Dell-kun]

- ¿vienes o no? – Preguntó Dell mostrándole a Haku que la puerta ya estaba abierta - ¿lista para cantar?

- hai! – respondió Haku alegre entrando al cuarto de karaoke.

Bueno, tristemente esto e todo lo que pude escribir esta semana, pero prometo que el próximo cap. será tal vez el doble de largo, habiendo dejado eso claro, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA! XD


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos XD, pues, aquí en Perú tendremos los días lunes y martes de descanso, por ello, puede que publique 2 caps. esta semana XD, esperemos que sí, bueno, como siempre gracias por los reviews que llegan casi al instante, como sea, aquí comienzo el capitulo 12

Mi nombre es Gakupo Kamui, tengo 16 y estoy cursando mi último año de secundaria, a decir verdad, en estos momentos estoy entre la vida y la muerte, pero no nos adelantemos a los hechos, mi historia comienza hace unos 8 años más o menos, cuando conocí a quien se volvería mi mejor amigo, Dell Honne, el chico más extraño que jamás he conocido y aunque aparente ser frio, es un buen amigo, aun lo recuerdo muy bien:

- Gakupo Kamui a los 8 años en el salón de clases, comiendo berenjenas –

- Berenjenas, las amo – exclamaba saboreando su comida

- Dell-kun! – Gritaba un profesor—LOS ALUMNOS NO DEBEN FUMAR! MUCHO MENOS EN EL COLEGIO!

-sensei – exclamó un peli blanco con mirada inexpresiva - solo es un cigarrillo de chocolate, no es de verdad

- QUE?! – gritó el profesor incrédulo, para después probar el cigarrillo y corroborar el hecho – es verdad, perdone

- ok, pero como ya usó mi cigarrillo, tendrá que pagar por el – dijo el albino extendiendo su mano derecha

-T…TE ATREVES A COBRARLE A UN PROFESOR?! DESCARADO! – gritó el profesor molesto e indignado

- D.D..Dell-kun, etto – exclamó una chiquilla albina con el cabello recogido en coletas - …no..no deberías hablarle así a un profesor

- NO SE META ALUMNA YOWANE! – regañó molesto el profesor a la chiquilla alzando la mano para abofetearla

- Sensei, ni lo intente – dijo Dell igual de inexpresivo como siempre – no despedirán si lo hace

- entonces el profesor fijo su mirada de furia a Dell otra vez, para ignorar la advertencia e intentar abofetear a Haku, pero Dell se interpuso, deteniendo la mano del profesor con sus brazos—

- NIÑATO! – gritó el profesor intentando usar su otra mano en él, pero… - las berenjenas se comen en paz, sensei, por favor cálmese – dijo Gakupo deteniendo el segundo golpe del profesor - ALUMNO KAMUI! – exclamó el profesor asombrado calmándose, después solo dio media vuelta y se fue - gracias por la ayuda, soy Dell – se presentó el albino - ja! Ya deberías conocerme, soy Gakupo aquel que será el mejor samurái de la historia! – proclamó Gakupo - etto…yo… - Haku estaba nerviosa – muchas gracias, Dell-kun - ok – respondió Dell al agradecimiento de la albina - [y que hay de mi?] – pensó el joven samurái - ¿quieres? – Dell le ofrecía a Gakupo un cigarrillo de chocolate - no me cobraras, no? Jaajja - En ese entonces los conocí, al principio creí que eran hermanos, una vez me enteré de que no lo eran, empecé a emparejarlos, Dell siempre se molestaba pero era gracioso, entonces 2 años después… - - -PIEDAD! PIEDAD! – gritaba Gakupo siendo víctima de una armbar por una chica de cabellos rosa cortos - NUNCA! Primero discúlpate! – gritaba la chica molesta sin soltar al chico - disculparme por qué? – preguntaba Gakupo con desesperación - discúlpate por decir que los ninjas no existen! – gritó la chica, dejando a todos en blanco - solo por eso?- comentó uno de los chicos del salón - ¿solo eso?! – gritó molesta sin soltar a Gakupo - ¿Quién se atrevió a decir eso?! - aquí – respondió sin ganas Dell, quien estaba leyendo un libro - ¿podrías soltar a mi compañero? - no hasta que se disculpen! Dúo de tontos! – la chica estaba muy molesta

- no dudo que Gakupo sea un tonto, pero no me trates igual, ofendes – respondió Dell

- OYE! MAL AMIGO! – gritó Gakupo adolorido por la llave de la chica – SALVAME!

- ok – dijo otra vez Dell sin ganas – escuche que te gusta el atún, Quieres? – dijo ofreciéndole uno

- ATÚN?! DE QUE NOS VA A SERVIR?! – gritó Gakupo molesto por las ocurrencias de Dell

- WAA! – gritó la chica soltando a Gakupo y aceptando el atún de Dell – Gracias!

- etto….¿sigo vivo? – preguntó Gakupo en el suelo incapaz de levantarse del dolor

- puedes estar seguro – respondió Dell a Gakupo – me disculpo por la estupideces de mi compañero

- compañero? – Preguntó la chica mirando a Gakupo tirado – deberías elegirlos mejor

- lo sé – contestó Dell resignado

- sigo aquí, saben?

- jijiji – la chica empezó a reír agachándose para ayudar a Gakupo a levantarse – eres gracioso

- gracioso? – preguntó Dell

- esa es mi especialidad – dijo de forma arrogante Gakupo – me llamo Gakupo Kamui

- yo soy Luka Megurine – se presentó la chica con una sonrisa

Y un año después conocí a…Gumi, siempre recordaré ese día, estaba solo en la biblioteca del colegio

- a ver a ver…. Época Edo, época Edo…. – buscaba Gakupo en un librero

- zanahorias, zanahorias – susurraba una chica peli verde que buscaba en otro librero

- Época Edo, época Edo – susurraba Gakupo otra vez buscando más rápido

- zanahorias, zanahorias – la chica buscaba aún más rápido hasta que chocó con Gakupo, cayendo ambos al suelo

- ouch! – ambos quejaban su dolor por la caída

- disculpa – la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia levantándose

- espera! – Llamó Gakupo - ¿no nos conocemos?

- soy Gumi, Gumi Megpoid – se presentó la chica – tengo 10 años

- Yo soy Gakupo Kamui, tengo 11 – se presentó - ¿Qué libro estas buscando?

- etto, uno sobre zanahorias – respondió

- ¿uno como este? – preguntó Gakupo sacando un libro del librero

- ¡!SI! GRACIAS! – la chica tomó el libro alegre - ¿y tú no buscas nada?

- buscaba uno sobre la época Edo, uno sobre samuráis para ser más específico – respondió Gakupo

- ¿samuráis? – Gumi se mostraba curiosa - ¿no eres el senpai de la familia de samuráis?

- ese mero! – Gakupo se alegró de que alguien lo llamase senpai

- wow que genial! – exclamó en maravillada Gumi con estrellas en los ojos

- jejeje, no es para tanto

- y seguimos hablando hasta que se hizo de noche y nos sacaron de la biblioteca, y sin darme cuenta, de ella me enamoré jeje—

De ahí pasó un largo tiempo, y todo iba como debía, Haku tímida como siempre, Luka y su atún gigante, Dell frio como el hielo y Gumi tan alegre como el sol, pero nunca esperé que mi hermana volviese a la ciudad, y mucho menos esperé que se enamorara de mi mejor amigo, Dell

- A ver Gakuko, déjame ver si entendí – Gakupo estaba sentado en la mesa de su hogar al puro estilo Gendo

- me gusta Dell, hermano – comentó Gakuko tajante, la sorpresa hizo que Gakupo se cayera de su sitio

- okey, admito que me tomaste por la guardia baja – dijo re tomando su sitio – pero cómo?

- solo pasó y ya – respondió firme y decidida

- NO TE ENTIENDO! – gritó Gakupo desesperado - ¿COMO PUEDE GUSTARTE MI MEJOR AMIGO?!

- es un chico genial – comentó otra vez

- genial? – preguntó sarcástico Gakupo – es tan frio como un tempano de hielo!

- ¿y se supone que eres su mejor amigo? – preguntó escéptica Gakuko

- ESO NO IMPORTA CUANDO MI HERMANA PIENSA EN ÉL DE "ESA" MANERA!

- estas exagerando, hermano

- PUEDO EXAGERAR CUANTO QUIERA, SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR!

- hermano, cállate

- además – Gakupo empezaba calmarse – dudo que él te vea de "esa" manera, lo conozco bien

- ¿tienes pruebas? – preguntó molesta Gakupo, lo que dijo su hermano le había afectado un poco

- …no – Gakupo podía decirle que se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Dell para con Haku, pero eso podría herir demasiado a su hermana, así que decidió callar.

- en ese momento preferí callar, ahora me arrepiento, tal vez, si le hubiese contado desde un principio, tal vez ella estaría mi lado en vez de estar en ese oscuro hospital, donde puede que sea enviado después del ataque de mi violenta amiga de cabellos rosados—

- Gakupo! Gakupo! – podía ir gritos desesperados en medio del humo

- ¿eh? ¿mami? – pregunté mareado por el golpe

- ¿mami? NO! Soy Luka! – Gritó avergonzada la chica ninja – déjame sacarte de aquí

- ayayai! – exclamé antes de desmayarme

- de ahí solo recuerdo haber aparecido en mi habitación, honestamente, me alegro de haber despertado antes de recordar el incidente de mi hermana, después de todo, tal vez no podría soportarlo—

Bueeno, aquí sacando el capitulo 12 más temprano de lo usual! XD , espero que les haya gustado este especial de Gakupo, que para este domingo publico el capitulo 13 re tomando la historia XD.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola XD, aquí publicando el segundo cap de la semana, en celebración de que Salí de vacaciones (1 semana) así que tal vez esta semana haya más de 1 capitulo, XD, ¿Quién sabe?, bueno comencemos el capitulo 13.

-¿bienes o no? – Preguntó Dell mostrándole a Haku que la puerta ya estaba abierta - ¿lista para cantar?

- hai! – respondió Haku alegre entrando al cuarto de karaoke.

- al entrar revisaron la lista de canciones, pidieron unas bebidas y cantaron Magnet en dúo para comenzar—

Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
Machigai nado naindato omowasete  
Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
Miwakuno tokini yoishire oborete itaino

- todo iba bien, hasta que Dell sintió un leve dolor en el pecho, por el cual paró de cantar—

- Dell-kun! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Haku preocupada

- c.cálmate Haku, no es nada – respondió Dell disimulando el dolor por completo

- no estoy segura…Dell-kun, ya te pasó esto antes, no? – Haku estaba demasiado preocupada – esto no puede ser simple sobreesfuerzo

- sí lo es, pero puedo aguantar una noche, creo – respondió Dell retomando la canción

- Dell-kun…dime… - Haku estaba con miedo de preguntar - ¿soy una molestia para ti?

- …Haku… - Dell solo pudo exclamar por la sorpresa – en lo absoluto, más bien la molestia aquí soy yo

- ESO NO ES VERDAD! – Gritó Haku – no es verdad…..

- no te mientas, sabes que lo soy – insistió Dell

- ¿Cómo podrías ser una molestia Dell-kun? Si yo…..te….. – Haku dudaba antes de terminar su oración

- HOLA HOLAS! CHICOS! – gritó alegre Luki irrumpiendo en el cuarto – VENGO A UNIRME A LA FIESTA!

- chicle de fresa? – preguntó Dell refiriéndose a Luki

- ….. – Haku estaba muy sonrojada, ya no podría terminar lo que iba a decir

- Haku-chan, estas toda roja – comentó Luki acercándose para mirarla

- mide tu espacio, bastardo – dijo Dell desafiante mirando a Luki con mirada asesina

- y tu mide tus palabras, tempano de hielo – respondió a la amenaza

- Dell-kun, Luki senpai, por favor, no peleen – dijo Haku volviendo en si

- si tu lo dices, Haku-chan – respondió Luki alegre

- okey, Haku – respondió Dell resignado – [¿Qué habrá querido decir Haku antes?]

- oh, así que estaban cantando Magnet – dijo Luki - ¿la terminamos, Haku?

- eh? Etto….pero la estaba cantando con… - intentó objetar Haku pero..

- canten, yo regreso en un momento – interrumpió Dell saliendo del cuarto

- bueeeno! ¿Vamos, Haku? – preguntó Luki pasándole un micrófono a Haku, quien estaba dudosa

- Haku, tengo una pregunta

- ….dígame, senpai

- ¿te gusta Dell? – preguntó Luki serio, tomando a Haku de los hombros con fuerza

- eh? Eh? EH?! – gritó Haku de la sorpresa, estallando en sonrojo

- contéstame, Haku

- …. – Haku estaba dudosa y avergonzada – no es que lo odie, pero…

- ya veo – dijo Luki soltándola – así que te gusta, eh?

- … - Haku miro al suelo sonrojada

- pero me duele tener que decirte que…. – Luki se veía titubeante para hablar - …a él le gusta Gakuko

- lo sé – respondió Haku, sorprendiendo a Luki – pero aun así….

- ¿aun así?

- aún así lo amo, es por eso que no me rendiré – respondió Haku segura de sí misma

- ya veo, entonces me voy, no quiero hacer mal tercio – dijo Luki acercándose a la salida – pero, si un dia te rindes, estaré yo para ti, no te preocupes

- Luki-senpai – exclamó Haku sonrojada

- Luki cerró la puerta y sonrió, entonces apretó sus puños y golpeo a la persona que estaba delante de si –

- así que te gusta espiar, no? Dell – dijo furioso Luki mientras que Dell caía al piso por el golpe

- …. – Dell se quedó en el piso, no podía reaccionar

- ¿te sorprendieron sus palabras? – preguntó Luki agachándose – porque a mi si, la chica tímida que conozco está cambiando, y lo hace por ti, ¿pero tú qué haces? ¿Eres capaz de mejorar por ella?!

- yo…..

- no puedes, porque solo piensas en ti – Luki volvió a golpear a Dell en el rostro – solo puedes pensar en ti

- CALLATE! – gritó Dell - ¿Qué sabes de mi? ¿Qué sabes de Haku?

- Estoy seguro que se mas que tú!, pero aun así…..¿porque?

-…- Dell se quedo callado

- ¿POR QUE SE ENAMORARON DE TI?! ¿PORQUE HAKU? ¿POR QUE GAKUKO?!

- no lo sé, no merezco su amor

- lo que mereces es la muerte – dijo Luki con odio

- lo sé, y pronto obtendré lo que me merezco

- cáncer a los pulmones, no?

- ¿lo sabías?! – Dell se sorprendió

- cuando te desmayaste y casi hacen que maten a Haku contigo, el doctor me lo dijo

- ….. – Dell estaba asustado

- descuida, Haku no lo sabe, AUN – dijo sintiendo el temor del albino – y no se lo pienso contar

- ¿por qué? – preguntó Dell

- porque esa es tu labor, ahora debo irme – terminó Luki alejándose lentamente, dejando a Dell solo

- entonces Dell entró en el cuarto de nuevo, donde estaba Haku bebiendo una botella de sake—

- Haku! TE DIJE QUE NO BEBIESES! – gritó Dell molesto, asustando a Haku

- D..d….d…dell-kun! Etto, esto no es lo que parece!

- ¿no es lo que parece? - preguntó Dell sarcástico -¿entonces no estás bebiendo siendo menor de edad?

- etto... – Haku se resigno – es que no venias, y me puse algo triste – susurró sonrojada

- … - Dell se veía inflexible, pero estaba sonrojado pues escucho lo que había dicho – solo deja de tomar, te hará mal

- nooo, es miaaaa – chillaba Haku intentando que Dell no le quitase su botella – al menos déjame acabarla, Dell-kunnn

- sobre mi cadáver – respondió Dell antes de quitarle la botella a Haku para después tomarse todo el contenido de un trago

- nooo! ¡Mi sake! – gritó Haku entristecida – Dell-kun, TE ODIO!

- … - Dell empezó a tambalearse para después caerse – mela, ohvide que ño toñero el alcohol

- Dell-kun? – Haku estaba algo extrañada por la situación - ¿estás bien?

- creo, soño añúdame a ñedantahme – dijo Dell intentando levantarse

- hai! – respondió apoyando a Dell sobre si misma para ayudarle a levantase

- entonces Haku recargó a Dell en un asiento y se puso a observar su rostro, acercándose cada vez más y más—

- Haku, ¿Qué hacesh? – preguntó Dell mirándola a los ojos, haciendo que se alejara de golpe

- ...n..n..n..n…nada, juro que no hacía nada! - Haku estaba muy avergonzada – mejor buscamos algo más que cantar

- Dell solo la miró un momento y se levantó—

- Dell-kun!, cuidado! – advirtió Haku acercándose a Dell con cuidado, pero este se aventó contra ella, cayendo ambos al piso, estando Dell sobre una Haku sorprendida y al rojo vivo

- Haku….yo – susurró Dell al oído de Haku – perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón

- ….. – Haku estaba en shock, pero volvió en si cuando vio que Dell estaba llorando – Dell-kun

- Haku, pehdoñane, perdón por sher como soy – dijo Dell acercándose sus labios a los de Haku

- D..d..d..d..dell-kun e..e…estas b… ..cho - tartamudeo Haku, sintiendo el aliento de Dell combinarse con el suyo

- Haku… - susurró estando a solo unos milímetros – sho….

- [no bromees, ¿podría ser?!] – pensó Haku cerrando sus ojos

- entonces se hizo, la muestra de amor que Haku había estado esperando por años, un beso, un simple beso era su sueño y ahora lo estaba viviendo, un beso apasionado por parte de Dell y Haku le correspondía, dejando salir unas lágrimas —

- Dell-kun….. – suspiró Haku rompiendo en beso – te amo!

- Haku…y yo a…. – Dell no pudo terminar de hablar porque quedó dormido

- Dell-kun?, espera, despierta! – chillaba Haku siendo aplastada por el cuerpo del albino – no puedo salir!

- al lunes siguiente –

- ya te dije que lo sentía, Gakupo! – renegaba Luka siguiendo a un Gakupo enyesado del brazo derecho

- me rompiste el brazo – fue lo único que dijo en respuesta

- GAKUPO! – gritó Luka viendo al peli morado alejarse de ella

- no te parecen unos dramáticos? – comentó un alumno

- estarán practicando una actuación? – comentó otro

- mientras tanto en el salón de clases, Haku estaba sonriente, más que nunca—

- Haku! – llamó Luka – eres mala!, me dejaste abandonada el viernes pasado

- eh? Perdón, Luka-san, pero ustedes se perdieron así que es su culpa – respondió Haku sonriente, sorprendiendo a Luka

- Haku, te ves muy feliz – dijo Luka acercándose a Haku - ¿acaso paso algo entre tú y Dell? Eh?

- etto… - susurró Haku apenada pro recordar el beso – [solo cumplí mi mas anhelado sueño] nada

- en serio? – volvió a preguntar Luka – porque tienes la palabra felicidad escrita en tu frente jeje

Bueeeeno!, lamento el retraso, en serio, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones, tal vez pueda escribir capítulos más largos, XD, quien sabe, bueno, me despido jeje XD.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola…..perdón por hacer el capitulo anterior tan corto, como sea, al fin comienza el capitulo 14.

- así que nada, eh? – repitió Luka con picardía – segura?

- segura jiji – rió sin perder su gran sonrisa, hasta que divisó a Dell entrar al salón

- Dell! Amigo! – Llamó Gakupo al albino, siendo más veloz que Haku - ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

- tú fuiste quien se perdió, imbécil – respondió indiferente Dell – como sea, ¿Cómo fue el plan?

- fallido – respondió Gakupo resignado – me correteó por 20 calles y después me rompió un brazo

- ouch – dijo Dell con indiferencia

- pero olvidémonos de mi, ¿Cómo te fue con Haku? – preguntó Gakupo con expresión picarona

- p..pues nada – respondió Dell desviando la mirada y con un leve sonrojo

- ejeje? Nada? – volvió a preguntar Gakupo – seguro que nada? Seguro que nada? Seguro que nada?

- la verdad es que….. – Dell se decidió a decir la verdad

- ¡¿NO RECUERDAS NADA?! – gritó eufórico al oír la explicación de su amigo, tanto así que todo el salón le oyó

- cállate Gack – regaño Dell en un susurro – es que le quite a Haku su sake y….

- así que no lo ha dejado del todo, eh?

- tristemente

- como tú y los cigarrillos – continuó Gakupo siendo ahora él quien hiciese el regaño

- eso es diferente – respondió al instante Dell

- diferente? ¿Debo recordarte tu problema? – dijo Gakupo un poco serio

- mientras con las chicas, Haku estaba blanca, totalmente blanca—

- no recuerda – susurró Haku – [debió ser el sake!]

- que no recuerda? – preguntó Luka curiosa

- eh? Nada nada – contestó Haku nerviosa, aguantando la decepción – ah! ¿y cómo te fue con Gakupo-san?

- …. – Luka solo puso una cara entre tristeza y furia – solo míralo, le rompí el brazo

- jeje, por lo que veo nada bien – dijo Haku nerviosa, pero al menos había conseguido cambiar de tema

- ese Gakupo es un idiota – dijo Luka desparramándose en su carpeta – pero…

- le quieres igual, no? – comentó Haku a lo que Luka solo asintió

- los hombres son estúpidos, Haku

- lo sé, Luka-san, lo sé – exclamó Haku entristecida

- el resto del día transcurrió normal, excepto por el hecho de que Haku no quería hablar con Dell, por lo que estaba evitándolo, lo mismo hacia Gakupo con Luka, tocó el timbre y todos salieron para sus casas–

- GA-KU-PO! –Gritó Luka molesta - ¿hasta cuando piensas seguir evitándome?!

- … - Gakupo siguió su camino de regreso a casa sin prestar atención a lo que decía la peli rosa – GUMI-CHAN!

- hmph! – Gumi solo miró a Gakupo y se fue disgustada, dejando a Gakupo deprimido, cosa que Luka notó

- Gakupo, te gusta Gumi, no? – Preguntó Luka temerosa – [por favor di que no, por favor di que no, por favor di que no]

- pues la verdad…. – Gakupo empezó a hablarle – sí, creo que si

- ….ya veo…. – Luka intentó aguantar las lagrimas - adiós, ya no te molestaré

- ….gracias…. – dijo Gakupo indiferente – y lo siento mucho

- Luka empezó a correr hasta alejarse lo suficiente como para que ni Gakupo ni nadie le pudiese ver llorar –

- idiota…..Gakupo idiota! – chillaba entre llantos

- aquí la única idiota eres tú! – gritó una voz masculina muy reconocible para Luka

- HERMANO!

- sí, ese soy yo, pero…. – dijo el mayor Megurine molesto - - ¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR LLORANDO POR UN HOMBRE COMO ESE?! POR UNA BASURA ASI!

- CALLATE! NO LO LLAMES ASI! – gritó Luka llorando – [¿por qué? ¿Por qué aun lo defiendo?]

- ya veo, AQUÍ LA UNICA IDIOTA ERES TU! – Gritó Luki, dejando a Luka en shock, sus palabras resonaban en la mente de Luka – me voy a casa, cuando termines de llorar por tonterías, asegúrate de volver a casa o yo mismo me encargaré de traerte a costas [¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué se enamoran de gente así?!]

- mientras tanto—

-Haku, ¿pasa algo? – preguntó Dell

- hmph! – Haku no le quería hablar, estaba muy molesta – [Dell tonto]

- no me vas a contestar, no? – Dijo Dell rindiéndose – [¿Qué habré hecho esta vez?]

-hmph! – Haku miró de reojo a Dell, recordando el grito del samurái, y se preguntaba ¿en serio olvido todo?

- bueno, me voy – Dell empezó a caminar mas rápido, quedando delante de Haku y alejándose poco a poco

- ….. – una parte de Haku quería detenerle y hacerle recordar lo sucedido en el karaoke, pero otra parte de ella estaba tan dolida que prefería desquitarse con Dell, quien no tenia del todo la culpa – Dell-kun

- eh? – exclamó Dell volteando a ver a Haku con expresión indiferente - ya estas dispuesta a hablar?

-…tengo una pregunta – Haku estaba decidida a confrontar la realidad - ¿de verdad ol..olvidaste t..t..todo lo que paso en el k k..k..karaoke?

-tristemente, no sé porque, pero al día siguiente desperté con una jaqueca de los mil demonios y…

- [ya veo, era de esperarse] – Haku empezó a llorar aunque esbozaba una sonrisa

- Haku? – Dell empezó a verse preocupado – ¿acaso te hice algo malo esa noche? RESPONDEME HAKU!

- IDIOTA! – gritó Haku corriendo, dejando a Dell confundido – DEJAME EN PAZ!

- haku… - Dell se quedó quieto, viendo a Haku alejarse poco a poco, entonces el dolor regresó, un dolor agudo -

- [soy una tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta!] - Haku seguía corriendo – [¿Cómo pude creer que el haría algo así?]

- problemas del corazón? Haku-chan? – Dijo un peli azul a la distancia - ¿Qué te hizo pulmones de acero ahora? Jaja

- Kaito….san? – Haku se detuvo al reconocer la voz

-el mismo! Pero, dime Haku-chan – respondió Kaito acercándose - ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

- nada, Kaito-san – Haku intentaba secarse las lagrimas – solo me di cuenta de lo tonta que soy

- a si? Porque tanto yo como media escuela escuchó bien claro como le llamaste idiota – Kaito se veía confiado

- es que….. – Haku necesitaba desahogarse con alguien así que le contó la verdad

- ya veo, pero – Kaito se había sonrojado – no tenias que contármelo con todo y detalles – esas palabras hicieron que Haku estallase en sonrojo

- etto, perdone – Haku estaba muy avergonzada – pero es que….

- te hizo muy feliz no? Sentirte correspondida

- Si, pero solo fue una ilusión

- Haku-chan, déjame decirte algo bonito – Kaito empezó a mirar la puesta de sol – Los borrachos no pueden ocultar sus sentimientos!

- ¿no pueden….ocultar sus sentimientos? - Haku no entendía lo que el amante del helado acababa de decir

- ósea que fue el sake lo que le permitió a Dell expresarte sus verdaderos sentimientos, ahora que sabes que te quiere, debes dar lo mejor de ti para hacer que te los exprese por si mismo! – Kaito señalo el cielo en pose heroica

- gracias, Kaito-san – Haku se veía más tranquila – ya me siento mejor

- es bueno oír eso, xiao! – Kaito empezó a alejarse cuando… - ah! me olvidaba, cuando haya boda, no se olviden de llamarme, ok?

- eh? EH? EH?! - Haku se sonrojo al extremo al imaginarse a sí misma en vestido blanco, en el altar, casándose

- bueno, ahora si me tengo que ir, que si no me apresuro Meiko seguro que me mata jeje – dijo Kaito con una sonrisa

- nos vemos, Kaito-san – exclamó cuando el peli azul ya no estaba a la vista – gracias

- Haku empezó a caminar de regreso a casa, sintiéndose más tranquila, confiando en las palabras de Kaito, volvieron sus esperanzas de poder estar con Dell –

-volviendo con Luka –

- yo….soy…la estúpida - Luka estaba en shock mientras que empezó a llover

- es un bastardo, ese Kamui – escuchó Luka a lo lejos – dice quererme pero esta con Megurine, lo odio!

- [cierto, yo también quisiera odiarlo, pero…..pero…..] – Luka no podía parar las lagrimas – [..Aún lo amo..]

- aunque nunca estuve interesada en el del todo, lo quería pero solo como amigo – dijo la voz a lo lejos

- [si, es la misma forma en la que Gakupo me quiere, como amiga y nada mas] - Luka sufría mucho

- vamos pues Gumi, tampoco seas tan cruel – dijo otra voz

- [Gumi-chan?!] – Luka volvió en si al reconocer el nombre

- ¿Cómo que cruel? Sabes que a quien yo amo es Len-kyun!

- [Len-Kyun?!] – Luka estaba sorprendida – [a Gakupo le dolerá enterarse, como a mi]

- como sea, tal vez deba jugar un poco con él, para que sepa lo que se siente ser ilusionada i después engañada – dijo Gumi

- pero… no que querías a Len? – comentó otra chica

- y lo quiero, pero eso no lo sabía él, y aun así intentó ilusionarme inútilmente

- Gumi….eso ya es venganza – volvió a refutar la otra chica – déjalo como está

- [déjale hacerlo…..venganza….eso es lo que necesito ahora, verle sufrir] – Luka estaba resentida, llena de un veneno llamado odio, un veneno que estaba corrompiendo su puro corazón

- no es necesario! – Gritó un chico jadeante – con saber la verdad ya es suficiente

- [eh? Esa voz, la reconozco….es…] – Luka estaba asustada, de si misma y del dueño de la voz

- Gakupo! – exclamó Gumi sorprendida

- Bueeeno, lamento no haber escrito este cap. corto más rápido aun estando de vacaciones (aun tengo instituto todas las tardes) pero como el fin de semana comienza el domingo ya debería estrenar el cap 15 XD, espero jaja.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, aquí publicando el capitulo 15 (Aleluyah XD) y bueno, tristemente no tengo más que decir así que….mejor comenzamos con el cap jeje.

- Gakupo! – Exclamó Gumi sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Luka vino en esta dirección, estoy buscándola – las palabras del samurái sorprendieron a Luka, quien seguía escondida

- así que era verdad, te gusta Luka! – acusó Gumi apuntando a Gakupo

- no, quien me gusta eres tú, Gumi-chan – respondió Gakupo serio

- y qué? Como estuviste oyendo, ya sabes mi respuesta, no? - Gumi estaba desafiante

- sí, pero tenía que decírtelo una última vez – Gakupo entonces dio media vuelta para irse – ah1 por cierto, Len lleva 1 mes de novio con Miku-chan, asi que, bueeno, buena suerte

- eh? M..miku y..y..y..y..Len-kyun? – al parecer a Gumi la noticia le había caído como balde de agua helada

- adiós! – Gakupo se alejaba con las manos en los bolsillos – [adiós, mi primer amor]

- Luka decidió regresar a casa, evitando encontrarse con Gumi o con Gakupo, lo cual le costó pero lo logró—

- estúpido y genial Gakupo – exclamó Luka ya en su cuarto

- mientras tanto en un pequeño apartamento—

- soy un asco – dijo para sí un albino tirado en el piso – seguro que valgo mas muerto

- entonces un celular empezó a sonar—

- hola? – respondió con cierto tono de amargura

- Dell? Te oyes horrible, estas bien? – dijo la persona que estaba llamando

- sí, solo me di cuenta de lo poco que valgo – respondió el albino mirando al techo – y tú? Tampoco te oyes bien

- bueeno, digamos que ya no necesito mas información de Gumi – respondió el joven – pero porque tan desanimado?

- recuerdas que hoy te dije haber olvidado todo lo de la cita? Gakupo, pues era mentira, el sake no alteró mi memoria

- entonces porque me mentiste? - entonces Gakupo se dio cuenta de algo – ME USASTE, NO? SABIAS QUE GRITARIA Y QUE TODO ES SALON LO OIRIA, NO?!

- acertaste – Dell se veía mortificado – el plan era que Haku lo oyese

- Haku-chan? Pero por…..qué? – a Gakupo se le encendió el foco – HICIERON ALGO! ALGO QUE NO ME QUIERES DECIR!

- pues…. – Dell entonces susurro – la besé

- EH? Habla fuerte que no te escucho! – Gakupo estaba levemente molesto por haber sido parte del plan de Dell

- QUE LA BESE, ¿OK? - gritó Dell, dejando a Gakupo mas blanco que la pura nieve del monte

- t..t..t..t..t..t..t..t.tú la b..b..b..b..b.. .. ?! - Gakupo estaba en su límite

- pues si, pero,,ARG! – Dell pegó un gritó de dolor

- oe, DELL? DELL! – Gakupo se asustó por el gritó de Dell

- el señor tempano de hielo no está disponible en estos momentos, deje su mensaje cuando escucho sus huesos crujir

- quien eres?! QUE LE HICISTE A MI AMIGO?! – Gakupo estaba frenético

- jaja, solo lo haré pagar por sus pecados – respondió el extraño, quien estaba cargando el cuerpo de Dell

- un momento…..no me digas que eres….. – Gakupo reconoció la voz, pero estaba tan asustado que se quedo mudo

- correcto, samurái sin honor

-Bastardo – Gakupo gruñía del coraje – cuando te encuentre juro que te mataré!

- jiajajaja, inténtalo!

- mientras tanto en el apartamento de Haku, Haku estaba echada en su cama, viendo una foto de su infancia, en la que habían 2 niños, ambos albinos, un niño y una niña en un parque, el niño estaba serio mirando a la cámara mientras que la niña se abrazaba de su brazo, ocultando su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de su amigo, ellos no eran ni más ni menos que Haku y Dell de niños, aparentaban unos 5 años

- Dell-kun – Haku no paraba de mirar la foto – [prepárate, porque pronto te iré con todo]…. [¿A quién engaño?, soy muy tímida como para hacer algo al respecto!] – pero entonces el celular de Haku sonó

- Hola, Haku-chan – dijo una voz misteriosa - ¿Cómo has estado?

- oh, Luki-senpai! , no muy bien, supongo – Haku estaba algo extrañada por la llamada de Luki

- oh, bueno, mi hermana esta algo deprimida y tengo que salir, quería saber si podías venir a hacerle compañía a mi hermana, por favor

- ok, senpai, haría lo que fuese por mi amiga

- eso me gusta de ti Haku-chan, siempre tan amable jeje – reía Luki – bueno, entras nomas porque ya me estoy yendo

- hai! – afirmó Haku, colgando el teléfono

- es una buena chica, lástima que no seas así tu – dijo Luki guardando su celular, estaba en una almacén oscura

- suéltame, bastardo – dijo Dell molesto, quien estaba amarrado de los brazos y piernas

- wajaja, ni lo pienses, mereces algo de escarmiento, por hacer sufrir a Haku, y por dejar a Gakuko como está!

- eres un psicópata!

- tal vez este loco, pero LOCO DE AMOR!

- ALEJATE MARICON! – Dell intentó arrastrarse con cara de asco, alejándose de Luki tanto como pudiese

- NO SOY DE ESOS! – Luki estaba furioso – hago esto por ellas, que sufrieron por tu culpa, LAS LIBRARÉ DE TI!

- yo libraré a este mundo de tu locura, Megurine – dijo un joven que apareció en la puerta del almacén

- ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES, BASURA?! – Luki estaba iracundo

- se me conoce por muchos nombres, pero puedes llamarme… EL CAPITÁN VAINILLA!

- se que eres tú Kaito, te conozco bien – dijo Luki arruinando el ambiente heroico

- nadie me deja ser famoso! – gritó Kaito lanzándose contra Luki – vainilla´s Kick!

- mientras tanto, Gakupo estaba desesperado por saber el paradero de su albino amigo -

- mierda, quiero detenerlo pero no podré solo, solo me queda una opción – dijo Gakupo para si

- hola? Habla Luka – dijo Luka respondiendo su celular

- Luka! Por favor, dejemos lo de hoy para otro momento y escúchame! – dijo Gakupo lo más rápido que pudo

- Gakupo le contó la verdad a Luka—

- imposible, Luki-nisan no haría eso! – dijo Luka defendiendo a su hermano

- por favor, créeme, necesito que me ayudes o no podré salvarlo

- o..ok, si tú me lo pides así – Luka se sonrojo un poco, ya parecía estar superando lo sucedido en la tarde

- y así ambos fueron a buscar a Luki, pero no se esperaban que al salir Luka de su casa se encontrará con Haku—

- Luka-san!, Luki-senpai me dijo que estabas mal así que vine a ayudarte – Haku se veía alegre

- Haku, ¿acaso no lo sabes? – preguntó Luka eufórica

- n..no sé de qué estás hablando, Luka-san – respondió Haku asustada

- Dell!, fue secuestrado! – gritó Luka tomando a Haku de los hombros, quien se asustó con la noticia

- mientras que Haku y Luka se dirigían a cierto lugar que Gakupo dijo podría ser el lugar donde se escondía Luki—

- tal y como lo esperaba del senpai, es muy fuerte – balbuceaba Kaito tirado en el suelo

- pero que rescatista más inútil – comentó Dell desviando la mirada por vergüenza ajena, pero otra vez el dolor regresó

- oh?, así que te retuerces cuando tu enfermedad reacciona? Jejeje – Luki parecía enloquecido disfrutando del dolor de Dell pero entonces Gakupo entro en escena

- Dell! – Gakupo corrió a socorrer a su albino amigo – estas bien? respóndeme!

- …. – Dell solo se retorcía de dolor

- mierda mierda MIERDA! – gritó Gakupo sacando su katana, dispuesto a pelear contra Luki

- y empezaron a pelear, era una pelea entre una katana y una kunai, Gakupo atacaba con furia pero aun asi Luki esquivaba y bloqueaba muy bien, Gakupo no era rival para el –

- mierda, perdí – exclamó Gakupo cayendo derrotado – no pude proteger a mi amigo

- el merece morir, es normal que estas cosas pasen – dijo Luki

- perdón amigo, perdóname hermanita, te estaré dejando sola – Gakupo estaba débil, pero una imagen vino a su mente, un rostro, una cabellera rosada, a su mente vino la imagen de Luka – [Luka? Porque pienso en ella? Porque pienso en su sonrisa? En su forma de hablar? En los golpes que me da? No es como si yo …..como si yo…..]

Bueeeno, aquí va el cap. 15, como podrán adivinar, la historia está a unos cuantos capítulos de acabar, ya que, a partir de ahora volveré a publicar cada domingo, XD.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola, aquí publicando el capitulo 16 ya con miedo a acabar esta historia (pero ya estoy empezando a escribir otra XD) lo bueno es que apenas termine esta historia podre comenzar automáticamente con otra y no quedarme en el olvido XD.

- mierda, perdí – exclamó Gakupo cayendo derrotado – no pude proteger a mi amigo

- el merece morir, es normal que estas cosas pasen – dijo Luki

- perdón amigo, perdóname hermanita, te estaré dejando sola – Gakupo estaba débil, pero una imagen vino a su mente, un rostro, una cabellera rosada, a su mente vino la imagen de Luka – [Luka? Porque pienso en ella? Porque pienso en su sonrisa? En su forma de hablar? En los golpes que me da? No es como si yo …..como si yo…..]

- entonces las puertas se volvieron a abrir, siendo Luka y Haku quienes llegaban—

- GAKUPO! – gritó Luka asustada al ver al samurái vencido – Luki-nisan ¿Por qué le hiciste esto?!

- porque se lo merecía – dijo Luki con una sonrisa sádica – te ha hecho sufrir mucho

- nisan…. – Luka no reconocía a su hermano, no parecía el de siempre en lo absoluto

- ah, veo que también trajiste a Haku-chan! – Luki le miró fijamente, pero ella se ocultaba detrás de Luka, hasta que divisó a Dell

- Dell-kun! – Haku corrió desesperada hacia él, pero Luki se interpuso

- lo siento Haku-chan, pero si das un paso más – Luki se puso serio – no respondo de mi

- senpai – Haku retrocedió un paso, pero se puso firme – no, no pienso retroceder, Dell-kun siempre está a mi lado, ahora yo quiero estar a su lado!

- wow que emocionante! Haku-chan! – Luki aplaudió – me sorprendiste! Venciste tu timidez!

- Haku, perdón – dijo Dell ocultando la mirada – todo esto es mi culpa

- y tu aceptaste tu error! – gritó Luki emocionado – pero….ahora que te declaras culpable, deberás recibir tu castigo

- Luki empuñó su kunai mientras que se acercaba a Dell, pero cierta peli rosa se interpuso—

- nisan, no te puedo permitir hacerle daño a Dell – Luka sacó su kunai – él es muy importante para mi amiga, y es mi amigo también!

- Luka.. – Dell se sorprendió – desátame por favor, desátame y sal de aquí con Gakupo y Haku, yo me encargaré de el

- no puedo! – Luka se molestó – no podrás contra alguien que venció a Gakupo, no en tu estado

- EH?! – Luki se acercó más – ACASO UN ENFERMO PIENSA VENCERME EN UNA PELEA?! JAJAJ!A!

- enfermo? – Haku no entendía las palabras del mayor Megurine

- esto….yo… - Dell desviaba la mirada, sabiendo que Haku lo seguía mirando

- JAJAJA ASÍ QUE AUN NO TE LO HA DICHO, NO? – Luki puso una cara retorcida – ESTE IMBECIL TIENE CANCER!

- [¿Cáncer?] – Haku no podía articular palabras, y Luki se reía como maniaco – [Dell-kun, con cáncer?]

- DEMONIOS, NISAN! – Luka cortó las sogas de Dell y corrió hacia donde estaba Gakupo

- Dell se levantó y se decidió a pelear contra Luki –

- ¿quieres pelea? WAJAJAJA – Luki arrojo su kunai al suelo – estas desarmado, estaré loco pero tengo honor!

- ya veo, así que eres esa clase de Loco, senpai – Dell se puso en posición de boxeo

- [no peleen, por favor!, ¿por qué?! ¿Por qué no puedo hablar?] – Haku estaba asustada viendo como ambos jóvenes peleaban

- Gakupo, estas bien? – Luka tenia a Gakupo en sus brazos, inconsciente – respóndeme come berenjenas!

- je, ni en estos momentos me puedes dejar en paz – bromeo Gakupo despertando, estaba adolorido

- es que no dejas de asustarme, idiota – Luka le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, con lo que Gakupo empezó a recordar

- no es como si yo…. – Gakupo tenía la mirada perdida - ….me hubiese enamorado de ella

- eh? – Luka no entendió lo que había dicho el samurái derrotado, cuando rompió el abrazo este se había vuelto a desmayar – Gakupo? Resiste! Gakupo!

- Dell intentaba golpear a Luki, pero este era más rápido, cada intento de Dell era en vano, aun así cada intento de Luki por atacar a Dell fue igual, pues Dell también sabia protegerse por si mismo—

- me sorprende que sepas pelear! Tempano de hielo! – comentó Luki en medio de risas lunáticas mientras que atacaba

- me sorprende estar a la par de un ninja profesional – dijo Dell cubriéndose del golpe de Luki

- mientras tanto en el hospital –

- hermano….. – Gakuko estaba con dolores de cabeza - …..Dell-kun…..Luki-chan

- doctor! – llamó una enfermera asustada – DOCTOR! VENGA RAPIDO!

- Gakuko-neechan está recobrando la conciencia – dijo niño de cabellos negros que estaba en la ventana de la habitación, lo cual sorprendió a la enfermera

- KYA! – Gakuko gritaba de dolor, por ello la enfermera volvió su atención hacia ella

- ¿Quién eres?! – preguntó la enfermera en dirección hacia donde estaba el niño, pero este había desaparecido

- entonces Gakuko dejo de gritar y de desmayó –

- buena suerte, Gakuko-neechan – dijo el niño en el techo del hospital, desvaneciéndose como niebla

- Tanto Dell como Luki daban todo de si para derrotar a su oponente, pero todo era inútil –

- ¿cansado? Tempano de Hielo? – Luki estaba agitado, al igual que Dell

- sí, y tú? – preguntó con sarcasmo

- wajajja pues si! – Luki le propinó una patada a Dell, tumbándolo – pero por tu enfermedad es que yo tengo la ventaja

- tch! – Dell intentó levantarse, pero Luki lo pisó

- no tan rápido, HORA DEL CASTIGO HORA DEL CASTIGO! – Luki sacó otra kunai, pero fue tumbado por Haku

- Noo! – Haku se puso delante de Dell, protegiéndolo – NO DEJARÉ QUE TOQUES A DELL!

- VAYA VAYA! – Luki se veía sorprendido – AHORA YA NO USAS EL SUFIJO JAJA!

- [Haku…] – Dell se levantó por su cuenta – [siempre has sido quien alumbraba mi camino, no puedo….no puedo ser vencido aquí, no puedo dejarte sola]

- Dell, no te sobre esfuerces! – Haku estaba preocupada al ver a Dell levantarse

- Haku, no lo malinterpretes – Dell se puso delante de Haku – siempre has sido tú quien ha estado a mi lado, la única que me apoyó en todo, mi única esperanza, mi único amor

- …Dell…. – Haku estaba sorprendida por las palabras salidas de los labios del albino, aún si el momento no fuese el más apropiado, aún si no era el mejor lugar para elegir, esas palabras fueron suficiente como para llegar al corazón de Haku y hacerla llorar de alegría – yo también, para mi tu eres mi único amor!

- Bueno Bueno! , llegó el Grande Finale! – Luki dio con todo, apuñalando a Dell en el estomago, en ese mismo instante sacó un aturdidor y lo usó en Dell, liberando una fuerte descarga, pero aun así Dell no cayó, es más, el sujetó el brazo de Luki con toda su fuerza y le propinó un golpe directo en la nariz, derrotando a Luki para después caer

- Dell – Haku atrapó a Dell antes de que impactará contra el suelo – [DIOS mío! ¿Qué hago?]

- Ha..ku-chan – exclamó Luki – perdón por hacer todo esto pero….. – después de decir unas cuantas cosas, se desmayó

- Haku! Trae a Dell, rápido! – Dijo Luka desde afuera de la entrada – de paso también trae a mi tonto hermano

- Hai! – Haku apresurada sacó al Dell sangrante del lugar, para ver un auto aparcado afuera, un vehículo que reconocía muy bien – Meiko san!

- si, al parecer el "capitán vainilla" pudo contactarme a tiempo – dijo Meiko señalando a un Kaito lleno de golpe en el carro- ahora sube al chico que debemos apresurarnos hacia el hospital

- muchas gracias Kaito-kun! Meiko-san! – Haku no paraba de llorar mientras que metía al herido dentro del carro

- una vez todos estuvieron dentro del carro, partieron al hospital, tanto Gakupo como Dell estaban muy heridos, así que fueron llevados en camillas, después de unos minutos, ambos fueron trasladados a un cuarto–

- Lo lograste, hiciste un muy buen trabajo, hermano mío – exclamó el niño de cabellos negros, quien estaba al lado de la camilla de Dell antes de desvanecerse – tu también lo hiciste muy bien, Hermano Gakupo

- Ambos chicos seguían dormidos, mientras tanto, Haku y Luka estaban en la sala de espera junto a Meiko y un herido Kaito—

- estás seguro que no quieres hacerte ver esos golpes? Kaito – preguntó Meiko

- no es nada, no te preocupes jeje – Respondió con una sonrisa – [hay mi cuerpecito! VOY A MORIR!]

- hay aquí algún familiar del joven Honne? – preguntó un doctor

- etto… - Haku se acercó

- usted otra vez? – el doctor se veía molesto – necesito un familiar o apoderado, no una….

- mi familia cuida de él, tengo derecho a saber que le pasé, doctor – respondió Haku segura de sí misma

- okey, supongo que lo dejaré pasar esta vez – el doctor se había resignado – al parecer el cáncer del que sufría el joven Honne he sido reducido en gran cantidad, si se toman medidas ahora, el joven podría curarse por completo en unos meses

- EN SERIO?! – Haku preguntó sobresaltada con un fuerte brillo en los ojos, un brillo de esperanza

- eh…si – el doctor se puso nervioso por la reacción de Haku – al parecer recibió una descarga eléctrica en el punto exacto en el cual el cáncer se estaba desarrollando

- una descarga? – Haku entonces recordó la pelea entre Dell y Luki, cuando usó el aturdidor

- si, como sea, el paciente sigue dormido pero puede pasar si gusta

- gracias! Muchas gracias!

- una cosa más – el doctor retuvo a Haku un momento – sabe con quién puedo hablar sobre el estado del joven Kamui?

- etto, si, con Luka-san – respondió señalando a la peli rosa

- oh gracias

- de nada, señor doctor – Haku entonces caminó hacia el cuarto de Dell, cuando entró el justo estaba despertando, Haku no pudo controlarse y se abalanzó sobre él, tumbándolo en la camilla

- Dell-kun! Dell! – Haku lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, derramando lágrimas

- ! – Dell se sorprendió y a la vez se puso rojo como tomate - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- estaba preocupada, no podía aguantarlo, Dell IDIOTA! – Haku no soltaba a Dell

- perdóname, Haku, pasaste por ello por mi culpa – Dell se veía deprimido

- NO TE DISCULPES! – Haku puso más fuerza en su abrazo – solo…no lo vuelvas a hacer

- te lo juro – Dell tomó a Haku del mentón y la besó – lo juro por que te amo, Haku

- yo también – esta vez fue Haku quien besó a Dell – te amo, Dell-kun

- esto… cursilerías a otro lado por favor – dijo Gakupo quien llevaba buen rato siendo testigo de los actos de la joven pareja – mejor váyanse a un hotel!

- Tanto Haku como Dell quedaron avergonzados de haber sido atestiguados por el samurái por lo cual se separaron tan pronto como pudieron –

- es lo que parece, GAKUPO! - Dell intentaba excusarse

- sii claaaroo – Gakupo miraba a los 2 albinos con mirada picaresca – les dije que terminarían juntos jaja

- Gakupo-san – susurro Haku avergonzada - [Kya! Dell-kun y yo acabamos de...KYA!]

- entonces todos empesaron a reir, hasta que se escucharon unos pasos fuertes, y entro en el cuarto la joven Megurine agitada-

- Gakupo! - Luka empesó a jadear - tu hermana... LA MENTE DE GAKUKO HA REGRESADO!

- ... - Gakupo solo abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo ante la noticia, estaba en shock.

Bueeno, hasta aqui va el cap 16, quisiera escribir mas pero no he tenido el tiempo, ya que!  
por cierto, si quieren saber quien es el chico de cabello negro, pues no desesperen que lo escribiré en otra historia (seran una saga de oneshots que expliquen algunos momentos no mencionados en la historia original y la razón del porque Luki actuó como actuó) dicho o escrito esto, me voy a dormir que ya son las 2 de la mañana XD.


	17. Chapter 17

Bueeno, he aquí el ULTIMO CAPITULO (no sé porque Dimencio creyó que el 16 era el final XD), si me he retrasado es porque el sábado estuve ocupado en un concurso de matemáticas y el domingo fui torturado haciendo tareas toda la tarde, así que perdonen el retraso por favor .

- entonces todos empezaron a reír, hasta que se escucharon unos pasos fuertes, y entro en el cuarto la joven Megurine agitada-

- Gakupo! - Luka empezó a jadear - tu hermana... LA MENTE DE GAKUKO HA REGRESADO!

- ... - Gakupo solo abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo ante la noticia, estaba en shock.-eh?

- entonces Gakupo se desmayó, sorprendiendo a Luka—

- oe! Despierta estúpido! – gritó Luka zarandeando al peli morado – tu hermana volvió!

- Luka, es enserio? – preguntó Dell esperanzado, lo cual causó un leve sentir de celos en Haku – que volvió

- pues claro!, no mentiría con algo como esto, Gakuko-chan volvió!

- entonces pasó algo nunca antes visto, Dell empezó a reír, de manera suave, pero aun así sorprendió tanto a Luka como a Haku, quienes nunca lo habían visto reír en su vida—

- Dell-kun … - Haku empezó a asustarse – estas bien?

- jeje, no tienes idea, Haku – Dell dejo de reír pero seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro

- empezaron a escucharse unos pasos –

- hermanito… estas aquí? – llamó una hermosa chica peli purpura, quien entraba al cuarto

- buenos días, Gakuko-chan – Luka le regaló una sonrisa a la mencionada

- hola Luka-senpai, Hola…..Dell-san! – Gakuko se lanzó hacia el alvino

- bienvenida de regreso, Gakuko-chan – Dell se veía feliz – te hemos extrañado mucho

- oh! Dell-san está siendo amable! – Gakuko se asustó – ¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE HICISTE CON DELL-SAN?!

- es una broma, cierto? – preguntó Dell nervioso y a la vez ofendido – cierto?

- jajaja si claro, broma, broma! – Gakuko empezó a reír – [¿Qué le pasó al Dell-san genial y frio que conocí?]

- Kuko! – gritó Gakupo exaltado al despertarse, entonces miró a su alrededor y se vio con la sorpresa de estar solo

- Gakuko, Haku, Luka y Dell caminaban por el patio del hospital, Dell estaba entre Haku y Gakuko-

- Dell-kun – Haku se aferró al brazo de Dell, sirviéndole de apoyo - ¿estas seguro que puedes caminar? ¿No sería mejor volver al cuarto?– Haku sonaba muy preocupada, Gakuko los miró con indiferencia, por alguna razón no le afectaba

- cálmate un poco – regañó Dell con su cara inexpresiva de siempre, pero tomando la mano de Haku, sorprendiéndola

- Dell-kun – Haku sonreía sonrojada, ambos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro

- oh! Lo olvide! – Luka exclamó – debo regresar al cuarto, a estas horas deberían venir a cambiarle las vendas y ya saben cómo se pone jeje

- voy contigo Luka-senpai – se ofreció Gakuko

- estás segura? – Luka se veía extrañada - ¿no querías pasar tiempo con Dell?

- Gakuko negó con la cabeza—

- no sé porqué pero.. – Gakuko miró a Haku y Dell tomados de la mano - …pero..Ya no siento nada por Dell-san

- nada? – Luka se veía realmente extrañada

- nada – repitió segura de su respuesta – más bien….

- Luka solo miró a Gakuko curiosa—

- bueno, Luka-senpai, vámonos – Gakuko jaló a Luka del brazo hacia donde debía estar su hermano mayor

- Dell-kun…- Haku empezó a acercar su rostro más al de Dell - ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?

- dime .. – Dell seguía con su expresión indiferente

- ¿Q…qué es lo que te gusta d. mi? – Haku estaba colorada de la vergüenza y Dell no estaba muy diferente

- tengo que contestar? – Dell desvió la mirada por la vergüenza

- por favor – Haku miraba al piso, incapaz de mirar a Dell a los ojos tras su pregunta

- Tus ojos – respondió Dell – Tu cabello, tu voz, tu timidez, tu sonrisa, tus labios, en otras palabras, todo de ti

- T..todo de mi?! – Haku ya estaba al rojo vivo – Pero soy torpe, tengo muchos errores

- eso también me gusta de ti – Dell estaba avergonzado pero decidido a continuar – para mi, eres perfecta!

- Haku se sorprendió tanto que dirigió su vista hacia Dell, unas lágrimas empezaron a salir—

- gracias – Haku abrazaba a Dell llorando – gracias por amar a alguien como yo

- gracias por serlo todo para mí – dijo Dell antes de besar a la chica albina – así que por favor, sonríe

- sí, Dell-kun! – Haku reveló una sonrisa grande y brillante, sacándole una sonrisa a Dell quien le dio un beso rápido

-…. – Dell desvió la mirada avergonzado

- Dell-kun! – Haku se abalanzó sobre Dell con una gran sonrisa y sonrojo, cayendo ambos al suelo, pero escucharon un fuerte "AWWW" por parte de la poca gente que estaba ahí, avergonzándose ambos

-ejem!, mejor… - Dell intentó levantarse - … volvemos al cuarto, un momento, ¿y Luka?

- Luka-san? – preguntó Haku volviendo a la realidad – Gakuko-chan?!

- tampoco esta Gakuko – dijo Dell fallando en su intento de levantarse – ouch

- oh espera Dell-kun, déjame ayudarte – Haku se levantó y le tendió la mano a Dell, quien la tomó para levantarse

- gracias – agradeció avergonzado, entonces ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos quietos mientras que pasaba la brisa

- de vuelta con Luka y Gakuko —

- ¿y cómo han estado las cosas entre mi hermano y usted, senpai? - preguntó Gakuko que iba al lado de Luka

- pues…. – Luka recordó todo lo sucedido durante las últimas semanas - ..todo sigue igual

- lamento oírlo, senpai

- n..no es como si estuviese triste o algo – dijo Luka con típico aire Tsundere – todo es culpa de ese idiota

- ok ok – Gakuko sabía muy bien de los sentimientos de Luka, es más, le molestaba lo orgullosa que podía ser ella

- pero Gakuko-chan – Luka se mostró curiosa por algo - ¿Por qué no te quedaste con Dell?

- no sé, senpai – Gakuko se veía desconcertada – cuando lo veo, ya no siento lo mismo que antes

- HER-MA-NI-TAA! – es escucho un fuerte gritó cuando un samurái en ropa interior apareció corriendo y abrazando a la sorprendida Gakuko – HERMANITA, HERMANITA!

- eh? Hermano?! – Exclamó Gakuko reconociendo al samurái semi-desnudo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿ESTAS BIEN? – Gakupo se levantó agitado y tomo el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos - ¿DE VERDAD ERES TU?!

- eh… si, si soy yo, hermanito – Gakuko sonreía nerviosa – [¿en serio es mi hermano este loco?!]

- Gakupo abrazó a su hermana menor con mucha fuerza, estaba sonriendo y llorando a la vez –

- te extrañé mucho, Gakuko

- hermanito …. – Gakuko estaba sorprendida – [no ha cambiado mucho que digamos, jeje]

- Luka solo miraba como los 2 hermanos se abrazaban con una sonrisa, entonces recordó a su hermano, deprimiéndose y alejándose lentamente de donde estaban los hermanos Kamui –

- Hola hermanita – saludo un joven peli-rosa con la nariz rota y una sonrisa tranquila - ¿Cómo estás?

- ni-san! – Luka se puso en guardia, sacando su kunai

- cálmate hermanita – dijo Luki mostrando sus manos desarmadas – que no vengo a pelear

- entonces – Luka se veía seria - ¿Qué quieres?

- ouch, pero que cruel jeje – Exclamó Luki con una sonrisa - ¿no te has dado cuenta?

- ¿cuenta de qué? – Luka se veía desorientada

- la disminución del cáncer del yeti ese – dijo Luki acercándose – en nuestra familia nos enseñaron todo sobre el cuerpo humano y…

- los puntos de presión y…. – entonces Luka se dio cuenta de algo – la descarga que le diste, no fue una descarga normal, verdad?!

- a saber – Luki se puso burlón mientras que desviaba la mirada

- todo fue un acto, no? – Luka se veía molesta - ¿por qué?! ¿Por qué hiciste tal atrocidad?

- por Gakuko – respondió Luki en lo que una lágrima rebelde se resbalaba por sus mejillas – por volver a verla sonreír

- ni-san – Luka comprendió los sentimientos de su hermano – perdón, no te pude entender

- descuida hermanita, todo terminó, o eso quisiese pero….

- Luki? – es escuchó una voz femenina, la voz de cierta samurái – eres tú?

- Kuko-chan – Luki se le quedo mirando, su belleza le había cautivado una vez más – hola

- hola Luki-kun – Gakuko le sonrió a Luki quien no pudo aguantar soltar algunas lagrimas de alegría que intentó ocultar

- me tengo que ir hermanita, puede que no nos veamos en un tiempo – dijo Luki dando la vuelta

- eh? – Luka se puso eufórica – y la escuela? Y Gakuko-chan? Y yo?! – Luka casi rompe a llorar

- no te preocupes, no será por mucho tiempo – Luki abrazó a su hermana

- Luki-kun … - llamó Gakuko – perdóname por lo que haré pero…. – Gakuko corrió hacia donde estaba Luki y lo tomó del rostro

- Kuko-chan?! Que piensas hacer? – Luki se puso muy nervioso, entonces Gakuko lo besó, un beso rápido pero puro

- tú me esperaste todo este tiempo – Gakuko susurró con un sonrojo en su rostro – si te vas…. Entonces te esperaré, no te preocupes

- Kuko-chan – Luki solo volvió a dar la vuelta y empezó a correr hasta que le perdieron de vista.

- … - Luka se quedó blanca como papel, incapaz de analizar lo que acababa de ver

- así que esa fue tu decisión, no hermanita? – dijo Gakupo apareciendo detrás de Luka, sorprendiéndola

- sí, no sé porque, pero.. – Gakuko se sonrojo bastante - .. desde que desperté solo tuve el deseo de besarle, etto..

- ya veo, bueno, no te puedo culpar, yo me siento igual.. – dijo Gakupo mirando a Luka

- eh? – Luka volvió en si

- hermanita, perdón por pedirte esto pero, podrías dejarme a solas con Luka?

- hai! – respondió Gakuko alegre volviendo al hospital

- ahora que estanos solos, Luka.. – Gakupo abrazó a Luka con todas sus fuerzas

- eh?!¿Quién te crees?! Suéltame, suéltame! – Luka hizo fuerza – [no me sueltes, por favor]

- no te soltaré – Gakupo se veía decidido – Luka, perdóname por ser tan lento

- eh? – Luka dejo de forcejear en lo que se veía confundida

- no me di cuenta de tus sentimientos, ni si quiera de mis propios sentimientos

- Gakupo, no te entiendo

- lo que quiero decir es que…. – Gakupo trago saliva - .. TE QUIERO LUKA!

- Luka intentó besar a Gakupo pero cometió un error t ambos se golpearon—

- Ouch! – gritaron ambos y empezaron a reír

- Gakupo perdón jijiji – Luka no podía parar de reír

- jajaja en serio dolió Luka jaja – Gakupo estaba igual o lo estuvo hasta que Luka lo besó en serio

- el beso duró un poco menos de un minuto, pero fue capaz de expresar los sentimientos de ambos –

- también te quiero, Gakupo – dijo Luka llorando – desde siempre

- entonces una luz de flash sorprendió a la pareja –

- una buena foto, va a mi colección – dijo Dell con una cámara digital, teniendo a Haku a su lado

- eh? Dell?! – gritó Gakupo tanto molesto como avergonzado

- en serio que eres lento Gack, te tomó mucho tiempo descubrir tus verdaderos sentimientos – dijo Dell con una leve sonrisa

- mira quien lo dice! – se quejo Gakupo sonrojado a más no poder

- Dell-kun! – Haku estaba algo molesta – mejor dejémoslos en paz

- lo que digas – respondió Dell guardando su cámara

- miren que obediente jaja – se burló Gakupo riéndose

- Bueno, mejor regresemos al hospital, Gack, no dejes a tu hermana sola

- nunca! – gritó Gakupo enérgico

- así se dice – Dell tomó la mano de Haku, cosa que Luka notó al instante

- ejeje – Luka puso cara picara – muy juntitas esas manos, no creen?

- ah! – Dell y Haku se separaron avergonzados, pero sin soltarse las manos, haciéndolo más evidente

- te burlas de mi…. – Gakupo miro sus manos serio – pero ustedes están igual

- n..no es lo que parece, Gakupo-san – intento negar Haku

- los vi en el cuarto del dormitorio – Gakupo dejo desarmada a una roja Haku – estaban besannnnndose jajaja

- Gack! – ahora Dell estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza

- jaja – tanto Luka como Gakupo empezaron a reír mientras que Dell y Haku estaban que hervían

- mientras tanto, un niño de cabellos negros estaba vigilándolos sentado desde la cima de un edificio, sonriente –

- jaja, las cosas por fin van como deberían ir – dijo el niño muy alegre, se levantó y saltó del edificio

- a ver… Dell-nichan y Haku-nechan por fin serán felices, lo mismo con Gakupo-niisan y Luka –nesan, pero siento que me olvido de alguien, que extraño – murmuraba el niño en lo que caia – ya que! Ya después me acordaré

- entonces el niño, estando a punto de impactar con el suelo, se desvaneció como la niebla—

- achu! – Luki había soltado un fuerte estornudo – no sé porque, pero siento que alguien está hablando de mi

- achi! – Gakuko estornudó igual, estando en su cuarto del hospital – que extraño, ¿será que me pesque un resfriado?

- ya estaba amaneciendo y el cuarteto pudo divisar como el sol empezaba a verse en el horizonte—

- Haku, a partir de ahora estaremos juntos por siempre, entendido? – Dell le susurro a Haku levemente avergonzado

- sí, juntos por siempre, Dell-kun – Haku le dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual basto para sacarle una sonrisa a Dell, quien le dio otro beso a Haku pero en los labios

- Te amo, Dell-kun

- te amo, Haku

- esas palabras fueron un juramento, un sello de por vida teniendo de testigos tanto a la luna que se iba como al sol que iluminaria el resto de sus días—

- Bueno, PORFIN! Por fin pude acabar con este Fic XD, como sea, perdón por no publicar la semana pasada, muy ocupado con los exámenes escolares y tareas infernales que dejan. GRACIAS A:

- DIMENCIO, que me siguió desde el primer cap., también espero ver la continuación de tu otro Fic así que no tardes en actualizar XD.

- ATSUKO YOWANE, por sus siempre enérgicos y motivadores comentarios n_n, que como dije son suficiente motivo para seguir escribiendo y no dejar el fic colgado XD

- YUZUKI-MIRO, por sus comentarios en la mayoría de los caps., se agradece mucho el seguimiento n_n,

Y a todos aquellos que hayan leído este fic aun sin no dejaron comentarios n_n, como sea, la próxima semana estoy publicando la nueva historia (aun no se qué nombre ponerle XD) pero espero que sea algo de su agrado, con esto me despido, XIAO XD


End file.
